The Lunar Chaos
by LunarRabbitPikachu
Summary: After stopping Eggman 9 months ago, Sonic and his friends are finally able to enjoy some time without Eggman taking over the world. But soon, Eggman had discovered an ancient ruins talking about a disaster that happened 3000 years ago. Not only that, Sonic and his friends are finding new figures with a turquoise star on each of them. Who are they and what could they be looking for?
1. The Mysterious Magenta Hedgehog

_**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Magenta Hedgehog!**_

In a forest, there is said to be a creature that is as fast as the speed of sound. This male blue hedgehog has saved the world and even the whole universe many times than anyone can count. Yes, he even thinks it's like his job.

"Sonic," shouted a feminine voice that made the blue hedgehog cringe a bit! Sonic, the blue hedgehog, turns to see who called him. Once he say a pink figure, Sonic ran faster than he was before.

Once the sight of blue caught her eye, the pink female hedgehog starts to run after it, "Sonic, come back," she shouts as she continues to give chase. She hasn't said anything else as she still runs after the blue hedgehog.

After two hours of chasing, the pink hedgehog lost sight of the blue hedgehog. She sighed. "Aw man… I can't believe I lost him," she says to herself while deep breathing. Once she caught her breath, the hedgehog looked at the sky and sees the sun setting. "I better get back home," she added as she walks.

After another thirty minutes of walking, the pink hedgehog arrived to a house and opened the door. Once she walks in and shuts the door, the pink hedgehog went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

 _ **Squeak**_

The pink hedgehog froze when she heard something. She is the only one that lives here; so, there should not be anyone else here. After a few minutes of silence, she decided to think it's just her.

 _ **Squeak**_

 _ **Wham**_

Now the pink hedgehog knows it's not just her! She starts looking by going to the room with the noise. As soon as she arrives in the room with a huge yellow hammer, there is a black four-legged figure fading into ashes and a magenta figure holding a hammer very similar to hers except it has a turquoise color instead of yellow. "Hey! How did you get into my house?" She shouts at the figure. Quickly, the pink hedgehog turns on the lights.

Once the lights are on, the pink hedgehog can now have a better look on what the magenta figure. To her surprise, the figure is a female magenta hedgehog wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, sky blue skirt, and white boots and gloves with turquoise stars. The shocking part of this is that the figure is almost like an older version of herself!

Before the pink hedgehog could think, the magenta hedgehog had opened one of the windows and jumped through it to run off. "Hey, stop," the pink hedgehog shouts! Just like the magenta hedgehog, she jumps through the opened window and gives chase.

Noticing the pink hedgehog chasing after her, the magenta hedgehog starts running faster. But to her surprise, the pink hedgehog is still catching um to her! She suddenly looks up ahead and notices two tan female rabbits and a chao up ahead! While running and gripping on to her mint-turquoise hammer tightly, she uses her hammer to hit the ground hard. This sent her high into the air and allows her to jump over the rabbits and chao. Her hammer smash sent her so high up that it got her landing on a tree.

The two rabbits stood there in shock. They saw a magenta hedgehog who swing her hammer down on the ground in front of them and jumped above them. Soon, they see a pink hedgehog running towards them and it's someone they know! "Amy," the young rabbit calls out to the pink hedgehog.

The pink hedgehog noticed the two rabbits and chao ahead along with one of them calling it to her. Amy, the pink hedgehog, stops running as soon as she is next to the rabbits. She looks at the tree the magenta hedgehog landed, but is shocked to see no one there! Did she get away? Remembering what the hedgehog did to get away, she looked at the two rabbits and chao with concern. "Are you, Cream, and Cheese okay?" She asks the older rabbit.

The older rabbit of the two looked towards Amy and nodded. "Yes, we are fine Amy," she replies with a smile.

Cream, the young female tan rabbit, looks to Amy with a confused look. "Who was that hedgehog you were chasing Amy?" She asks curiously.

Amy looked back at the area the magenta hedgehog landed, but remembers that she is no longer there. "I don't know," she replied. "When I came home, I started to hear noises. I went to check and see what's going on, and that's when I found her in my house. Before I could ask what she's doing, she suddenly took off," she assed. Once she finishes, Amy soon shows a look of worry. "I hope she didn't take anything," she mumbles.

Over hearing Amy, the older rabbit walked up to her. "We'll be happy to help you check around," she offers as Cream nods in agreement along with a coo from Cheese, the chao.

Amy looks to the older rabbit with a smile. "That would be great! Thank you Vanilla," she says to the older rabbit. Once Amy runs back to her house, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla, the older rabbit, follows after her.

When they arrived back at Amy's house, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, and Amy starts looking around to see if anything is missing. So far, everything appears to be present according to Amy. When the chao, Cheese, arrived to the room Amy first saw the magenta hedgehog, he starts investigating. Suddenly, he finds a shiny purple object on the ground. After a good look at the object, it is a purple bracelet with a turquoise star on it. Cheese picked up the bracelet and flies to Cream. "Chao chao," he calls out to Cream.

Cream turns to Cheese when she heard him call out and fly towards her. She then sees the bracelet in the chao's hand. "What's that Cheese?" She asks. Once Cheese handed over the bracelet to Cream, she looked at it.

Both, Vanilla and Amy, noticed Cream and Cheese looking at a bracelet and came towards them. "What do you have there Cream?" Vanilla asks.

Cream looks to Vanilla and Amy. "Cheese found this on the ground," she replies. She soon looks back to the bracelet to check the inside. Cream then sees some letters spelling out a word. "There is something written in it," she points out.

"What does it say Cream?" Amy asks curiously.

Once Cream got the bracelet closer to the light, she can see the letters better. "It spells: S.A.S.S.Y R.O.S.E," she says to Amy and Vanilla.

Amy thinks a bit to understand what the letters spell. "S.A.S.S.Y… That spells Sassy," she says quietly to herself. "And, R.O.S.E… That spells Rose," she says again. Once she puts the two words together, Amy looked astonished.

"Sassy Rose?" Vanilla questions. As soon as she understands what it means, she looks to Amy. "That hedgehog you were chasing must have dropped it with out knowing. But, I'm surprised she has the same last name as you do Amy," she says to the pink hedgehog.

"But it doesn't make sense," Amy says out loud! "If that is true, then why did she run?" She asks while looking down. Amy suddenly hears her stomach growling and immediately looks embarrassed. "Oh… I was so focused on finding out about that hedgehog, I forgot to work on dinner," she mumbles. Amy soon makes her way to the kitchen.

Before Amy could start cooking, Vanilla placed her hand on Amy's shoulder. "You sit down and relax Amy. I can cook for you tonight," she reassures Amy with a smile. She then looks to Cream. "Cream dear, can you help me with dinner?" She asks gently.

Cream smiles as she puts the bracelet down on the table. "Sure Mama," she replies as Cheese smiles brightly. Cream and Cheese then start helping Vanilla with dinner.

Amy was about to stop Vanilla, but sees it's already too late. She mouthed out thank you to the two rabbits and walks to the room where the bracelet is at. Once Amy sees she's alone, she picks up the bracelet Cream and Cheese found. She looked at the name "Sassy Rose" written in it. She frowns in confusion since she has a lot of questions. Is this Sassy Rose character related to her?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alola everyone! Sorry for not being around as much at all. Art in college is a pain... I was also on writer and artist block for sometime because of the classes I had to do. I will try to update sometime before the summer (and perhaps even more during summer). Don't worry! "A world of Black & White" is still going! I just need to keep up with class first; and then if I have time, I can work on the next chapter. **

**And for more news: Here is a new story I will also be working on. To be honest, the characters that I made for this story were with me for a very long time. I never could come up with a story to show how they first encountered Sonic and his friends. After some time practice on drawing them and coming up with a story plot, I finall have a story to make for my second favorite game series: Sonic the Hedgehog! Yes, this also has a little of Pokémon crossover. Why? If you check out** **my** **ocs for this story, you'll understand. But I promise that this is mostly a sonic related story!  
Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Sonic all belong to the SEGA company  
The Magenta Hedgehog belongs to me!  
Thanks again for reading! **


	2. The Star-Shaped Emeralds & The Creature

**Chapter 2: The Seven Star-Shaped Gems & The Small White Creature**

Meanwhile, a mustached man in a floating machine arrives at a cave. He watched his machine's scanning sensors and it detected something he could be looking for. As he got to the end of the cave, he noticed something glowing. "What could this be?" He asked mostly to himself. Once he finished typing on his machine, a green light appeared as it moves up and down. After a few seconds, the green light disappeared and the screen on the machine started to show something to the man. As soon as the man finished reading he gave an evil chuckle. "Well, well, it seems this is a portal that leads to another world," he added.

When the man looked back at the portal, he noticed its glow had also started to show something on the wall. Activating a light from his machine to see the cave better, the man sees more of cave than he had before. There are all sorts of wall paintings, messages written in a different language, and much more. The man had his ship hover over to one of the messages and noticed strange symbols. He summons the same green light to scan the symbols. By doing this, he hopes his machine will translate what's hidden behind these messages. He watches the machine translate and reads the messages out loud to himself:

 _ **"Here lies the sacred place to end all evil of darkness in the night. The first ever light to walk side by side with the sacred moon in the dark night. As the little lights do for a dream to clear away a nightmare, lunar creatures fight the same way. War they once fought against the nightmare of ones that come from the underworld. Allied with chaos, Lunar Gems bring out light to those with a heart to fight for others with one of these seven elements: Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, Bravery, Friendship, Honesty, and Love. Years later, others fought for the light to use for evil purpose. One evil obtained all seven to use for evil purpose which corrupted evil one and caused destruction and harm to the universe. Soon, lunar angel, the one chosen to bring peace and harmony to the light emeralds, brought down the great evil and retrieved emeralds by using them to save others. Fearing the same threat to happen, creator of lunar creatures had created a new universe for only said lunar creatures to live in peace. Portals to universe will be said open as long as user of them chooses to and closes when they return."**_

The man shows an evil grin. Perhaps these Lunar Gems can be of use to him. Although he'll have to be careful when he uses them himself. They could possibly help him power up his robots so they can be more powerful. But the first thing he needs to do is to obtain those gems! So without much hesitation, the man proceeded into the portal. While going through the portal, the man had to cover his eyes in order to pass through the light.

When the man notices the light fading, he looks around the area he is in and sees it is more blue like color than the cave. Curiously, he looks at the scanner in his machine and sees it has detected seven signals all in the same place. _'Looks like those gems won't be hard to find after all,'_ he thinks to himself as he follows the direction the emeralds are at.

It took the man quite some time to get through the tight security. But to his surprise, he doesn't see any humans in this dimension. He wondered why that could be. Did these creature have something against them or is it the fact they've never seen humans before? Not only that, the dimension itself has no other color except blue and white, well except for the citizens and security. He wonders why about that too. However, he shouldn't think about that right now. He needs to find the Lunar Gems and get out of this white and blue world.

The man soon sees a large locked glass door and it shows a room with seven star shaped jewels floating in their capsules. Each gem has its own color: red, yellow, blue, green, turquoise, white, and purple. The man looks at the scanner and sees the seven dots are close to the middle dot, which is his location. _'This must be it,'_ he thinks to himself as he looks at the screen door to see the emeralds! "With those emeralds, I can finally create the Eggman Empire and be the greatest evil scientist of all time," he mumbles to himself. Without breaking a sweat, he uses his machine to destroy the door which of course activated the alarm. The man quickly breaks the capsules that held the seven star-shaped jewels and hovers away quickly.

He is almost there! It took the man a little while to find the cave he previously came from especially since the nature and rocks in this world look almost identical. Once he is out, he is sure to test and see how these light emeralds work. He is really close! The man can see the portal! All he has to do is just get past it and then-

"Pika," shouted an unfamiliar feminine voice! The man immediately made his machine go faster. He felt something tackle his machine as he passes through the portal.

As the man passes through the portal and out of the cave, he looks back to see if the person who shouted at him is following him. He doesn't see anyone which got him to take a deep breath of relief. While his hover craft machine flies into the night sky, the man decided to have a look at the emeralds that he took from the world he got out of. He picks up one of them and took a good look at it. "These gems remind me of the chaos emeralds that are here," he says quietly.

Suddenly, the man feels his machine wobble a bit, but not enough to make him nor the stones fall off. "Pika pika pikachu, pika," the same voice from before said as the last part was spat out.

The man turned and sees a small, furry white creature with some turquoise at the tip of her ears and bottom of her tail, blue ocean like eyes, and pink circle with turquoise stars on each cheek. It also has a green lightning bolt on the big tip of its tail. This creature also has one ear shorter than the other. It also has four strange bracelets on it: one around its neck, another on its smaller ear, and two of them on its legs. Not only that, the creature only kept saying "pika." Is this a new creature? Well, new creature or not, it is here to stop him

The man started to laugh like an evil scientist. "You think I'm going to be scared of someone like you? You can't even pick up these," he mocks at the little creature as he waves the blue gem around in a teasing like manner. Just what could a creature that small do to him?

Unfortunately, waving the gem around the small creature was a big mistake. The small creature was indeed angered by the man's teasing, but it soon smirks. If it was possible to see, mint color sparks started to come out of its cheeks. "Pi, pi pika pika pikachu?" it asks. Before it lets the man speak, it jumps on the human's head and lets out a huge amount of electricity.

Being zapped by the unknown source of electricity, the man let out a shout of pain. Luckily for him, the electricity stopped before it could reach the machine. Other wise, it would possibly blow up. The man shivers from the shock he received as he accidentally lets go of the blue star-shaped gem.

The creature caught the gem before it can fall down. It looks back at the man as he is still in shock from the damage. _'I better gather the gems and return them,'_ it thinks to itself as it starts trying to gather the gems the best it could.

While the creature is distracted on getting the gems, the man finally snaps out of the shock and glares at the creature. While shaken up thanks to the electric shock still on him, the man pulls out something from his little storage. It appears to be a strange grey metal like band with his initial like face on it. Technically, he was saving it to use it against his arch enemy, but it seems this is more urgent now. Who knows what else this creature can do! Plus, he has a spare one with some similar aspects. The man soon shoves the band straight towards the creature.

The creature suddenly feels the man making a move! It turns to his direction and sees he manages to slip a strange band around its right arm. It looks at it in confusion, but notices the man about to pull some kind of switch! "Pi Pika pika pika," it shouted at the man as more mint color sparks start to appear on her cheeks!

Just as the man was getting ready to pull the switch, he hears the small creature shout at him. He quickly pulls the switch and turns just to see the creature about to summon the same electricity that came out of no where. Those electric shocks came from her! "No wait! Don't-"

Too late… The small creature once again lets out the mint color electricity that electrocuted the area around it. This includes the machine it is on with the man. As soon as the electricity came in contact with the machine, it started to loose control and starts zipping around the sky. Noticing what it did, it hung on the machine as the man did the same thing. It soon sees all seven gems shot out of the machine every time it makes a pop noise. Some of them were even thrown off due to the machine being out of control. Just like the gems, the small creature was soon flown off of the machine while screaming and falling into the forest.

The man quickly started to navigate the machine once he somewhat fixed the machine. He needs to get it back to his base immediately! The man looked around to see all seven of the gems are gone including the small creature due to being fallen off. He makes an annoyed groan as he continues navigating. "Looks like I'll have to search for those while I search for the chaos emeralds," he said quietly in an angry tone. And with that, the man disappeared into the sky.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! Here is another update on this story! :D I won't be able to update again as fast since I need to keep up with college along with getting the next chapter done for "A World of Black & White." So, who knows when the next update will be for these fanfics. :( But I can promise you that I will update once I find free time!  
**

 **To the story: Well, now we figure out more what's going on a bit. We find two characters (one of them is very familiar ewe'). Here is where the Pokémon mix comes in for this story. The creature that tried to fight back is indeed a Pokémon (I'm not going to tell you guys what Pokémon. It's kind of obvious what Pokémon she is. lol). Not only that, we learn something new from this cave that had been discovered.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Sassy Rose & The White Furry Rabbit

_**Chapter 3: Sassy Rose & the White Furry Rabbit**_

After dinner, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla had decided to spend the night with Amy at her house in case the same hedgehog comes back. Everyone had fallen asleep except for Amy. She is still confused about this Sassy character, or if that is what the magenta hedgehog is called… She knows what's happened to her parents, but she never knew about anyone else in her family. After getting up to look at the bracelet again, Amy just stared at it. _'Could this Sassy Rose really be someone from my family?'_ she thinks to herself. The pink hedgehog lets out a heavy sigh and looks through one of the windows. It's a pretty night out. Soon, Amy lets out a small yawn. _'I should probably get to bed and think about it more tomorrow,'_ she says in her thoughts. Once Amy turned away from the window to get to bed, about seven different color lights flashed across the sky.

In the morning, Amy decided to make breakfast for Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese as a way to thank them for dinner and helping her search through the house. As they ate breakfast, Amy was looking back at the bracelet and seemed lost in thought. "Is something wrong Amy?" Cream asks Amy.

Amy looks to Cream and smiles sadly. "I'm still confused I guess," she replies. Amy then looks down as she turns her smile upside down. "I still want to know if that magenta hedgehog really is someone related to me. And if she is, why did she run away and where had she been this whole time?" she mumbles.

Cream noticed her friend's frown and frowns as well. Vanilla seems to think a bit. After a while, the older rabbit finally comes up with an idea. "Why don't we go tell Sonic about this? I'm sure he could at least help us find out more about this Sassy character," she suggests to Amy.

Amy looks to Vanilla about that idea and smiles. "Yeah! I like that idea a lot! Sonic would definitely help us," she says in excitement. As Amy smiles brighter, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla's smiles had brightened up as well.

Once breakfast was eaten and dishes are cleaned, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese went outside. Amy looked up at the sky and noticed little to no clouds in the sky. It is a perfect day to be outside. Once Amy sees the two rabbits and chao ready to go, they went ahead to find Sonic.

 _Meanwhile…_

In the middle of the woods, a furry, white female rabbit with some turquoise color on her ears and clothing is lying there on the ground unconscious. Although this rabbit seems very familiar. She had the same brackets on her and has one ear shorter than the other, just like the previous creature from last night. The rabbit suddenly opened her ocean blue eyes as she lifts herself up to a sitting position. As the rabbit sits up, she has her hand to her head. "That was quite a ride last night," she mumbles to herself as she remembers her last night frenzy.

 _:Flashback:_

 _The alarms went off! She thinks a bit to what could of triggered the alarm until she immediately runs off. As she got to the room, she sees seven broken capsules. Mentally cursing to herself, she rushes outside to see if she can find the intruder. She spotted something grey that has an appearance of a machine and it's carrying someone wearing a red color outfit and seven glowing objects. She runs as fast as she could to the machine in hopes of catching the thief. The thief is close to the portal. He's getting away! "Hold it," she shouts at the intruder! She manages to grab on to the machine in time as it goes though the portal. The light became bright, but it didn't hurt her eyes. She is use to so much brightness. She continues to hold on to the machine until she sees the night sky. After about a minute, she starts climbing on to the machine to get a better view of the thief. It is a human! A mustached male human! And he's holding a… She widened her eyes in both surprise and anger. The damn human had stolen the gems! Growling, she glares at the human. "Hand over those gems human," she commanded to the human as she spat out the last word._

 _She watches the human turn around to see her presence. After some time of observing at each other, she sees the man started to laugh like an evil scientist. "You think I'm going to be scared of someone like you? You can't even pick up these," he mocks at the little creature as he waves the blue gem around in a teasing like manner._

 _This behavior the human shoves at her had only increased the anger. Humans think they are so smart and judge others too quickly. Oh, how she wishes to annihilate the human- No, she can not let her anger get the best of her. She must get the gems back to her world. She smirks as she allows the electricity in her body to flow to her cheeks. "Oh, is that a challenge?" She asks. Without any hesitation, she jumps on the human and lets out a huge amount of electricity out. Watching the man let out a shout of pain as he shivers from the shock he received and accidentally lets go of the blue star-shaped gem, she caught the stone before it can fall off the machine. She looks back at the man as he is still in shock from the damage. 'I better gather the gems and return them,' she thinks to herself as she starts trying to gather the stones the best she could. As she starts to grab the fifth gem, she suddenly feels the man making a move! She turns to his direction and sees he manages to slip a strange band around her right arm. She looks at it in confusion, but notices the man about to pull some kind of switch! "I don't think so," she shouted at the man as more mint color sparks start to appear on her cheeks! Without bothering to listen to the human, she lets out the mint color electricity to electrocute the area around her to prevent the man from attacking. Unfortunately, this attack had also effected the machine she is on with the man. Noticing the machine had started to loose control and starts zipping around the sky, she hung on the machine as the man did the same thing. She soon sees all seven gems shot out of the machine and scattered to who knows where every time it makes a pop noise. She tried to stay on the machine, but she was soon flown off of the machine as well. She shouts while falling and crashing to tree after tree because of how hard she was thrown off. At the time she landed to the green grass, she became unconscious._

 _:Flashback ended:_

The rabbit continues to rewatch the memories of last night unfold. The gems had all scattered, but something seemed off. She knows for sure the stones can not be flown off that easily. Something came into her head. "What if those gems had a mind of their own?" She questions herself. She did recall using those same gems once before by accident, but that was a few years ago and she can't figure out how those stones suddenly appeared to help her. Did the gems sense the danger as well? Is that why they scattered?

After a deep sigh, the rabbit stood up as she looked at the sky. Noticing the trees and different small creatures, she is amazed about this world. It has a different appearance than her world does. And yet, this world also has that suspicious, familiar feeling as the other.

Speaking of suspicious, the rabbit looks at her arm as she sees the same band on her right arm. It looks gray and has a picture like symbol of the human's face on it. She starts to try to get the band off; but to her surprise, the band itself is like a leech. Glaring at the band, she tries again, but is still having a struggle. Thanks to her long ears, she hears someone coming her way and hides behind one of the trees that were not damaged by her crash landing.

The rabbit waited for a bit as she continues to hear footsteps. The footsteps suddenly stopped as she hears a sad sigh. Moving a little to see who is here, the rabbit sees a magenta female hedgehog just looking up at the sky. She watches the hedgehog lean against the tree while looking down with small, sad smile. "I'm glad she is okay," the rabbit heard the hedgehog mumbled.

Recognizing the appearance and now the voice, the rabbit stepped out of her hiding. "You sure like to run off after being told not to, but I didn't expect you to break the rules," she says to the hedgehog while crossing her arms.

The magenta hedgehog was startled by the voice. She turns to the source and sees the white rabbit. Just like the rabbit recognized her, she also knows the rabbit. After some time of calming down a bit, she looks back to the ground sadly and closed her eyes. "I had to do what I felt was right… Plus, it's been over ten years since I've seen her. I had to see her at least once and make sure she is alright on her own," she says to the rabbit. She opens her blue right eye to look at the rabbit, who happens to still have her arms crossed. "Also, there was something in her house that I had to take care of," she added. The hedgehog then opened her left green eye to have both eyes opened as she turns to the rabbit as she stood her ground. "If you are here to take me back then be my guest. I'll take whatever punishment I am forced to receive," she stated in a serious tone.

The rabbit sighs as she uncrossed her arms and places her hands on her hips, but has a calm and gentle look on her face. "To be honest, I wasn't really after you. I understand you have family here if what you told me is correct. I will not take you in for punishment just because you followed your feelings," she says to the magenta hedgehog.

The female hedgehog look surprised and smiled. "Thank you," she says to the rabbit. She then has a confused look. "But then, why are you here?" She asks the rabbit.

The rabbit soon shows a serious expression as she crosses her arms again. "Because of the portal you opened, someone was able to pass through to our world," she replied. Increasing the serious expression on her face, the rabbit looks straight at the magenta hedgehog. "This world and our world is now in danger Sassy," she says to the hedgehog.

 _To Sonic's house…_

Sonic, the blue hedgehog seen before, finally awoke from his sleep. He made his way downstairs to a laboratory like area and sees a two-tailed yellow male fox as he continues to look through a screen. "Hey Tails, what are you looking at?" He asks the fox.

Tails, the two-tailed fox, turns to Sonic and smiles. "Oh! Good morning Sonic," he greets Sonic. He then turned back to the screen. "I'm actually trying to figure out what happened last night. While we were sleeping, I caught sight if something flying by," he replies to Sonic's earlier question. Tails started to zoom in more on the scene in the sky as it continues to reply a scene of something falling through the sky for six seconds. According to the timeline of the video, the scene took place eight hours ago.

Sonic became confused as he walks until he is next to Tails. "Something flying by? Do you think it could be Eggman or one of his robots?" He questions while watching the screen with interest as well.

"I'm not sure. It looked too small to be Eggman," Tails stated as he continues to look at the screen. After pausing the video and zooming in a bit, he sees a small, white, furry creature with strange color bands on it. Thanks to all of that fur on the creature, it is easy to tell this creature isn't a robot. But if that is the case, then what is it doing in the sky?

"That is a creature we don't see everyday," Sonic commented. To him, he's seen all sorts of animals whether they are like him or are small. But, this creature is completely different. It looks like a mouse, but it looks too large to be one. He wonders what it is?

Tails looked at the creature a bit, but then he sees something in his glass safe. He goes to the safe and pulls out a green diamond shaped emerald. To him, if he sees this emerald glowing brighter than normal, it must mean that another one of its kind is close by. "Sonic, I think the Chaos Emerald is detecting another Chaos Emerald near by," he says to Sonic.

All of the sudden, a shout was heard along with a cry for help. Sonic and Tails recognize those voices! "That was Amy and Cream," Sonic exclaimed! Sonic suddenly runs outside as he follows where he heard the shouts. Tails immediately follows behind Sonic by using his two tails to fly while gripping on to the Chaos Emerald.

 _Back in the forest…_

After hearing the white rabbit's story of the intruder last night, Sassy, the magenta hedgehog, looked shocked as she looks down in shame. "I-I'm so sorry… I didn't really think anyone would be able to detect the portal I opened up," she apologized.

The rabbit shook her head. "I don't think the human had detected your portal last night. It was more like he found something behind the portal that is similar to this world's," she says to Sassy. "But that still didn't help with the fact the gems are now gone," she added while thinking.

Sassy frowns at that thought while thinking as well. Suddenly, she notices the band on the rabbit's arm and looks curious. "What's that on your arm?" She asks.

The rabbit shows the band more to Sassy. "I am not sure myself. The human had strapped it on me as I tried to gather the emeralds. He was possibly going to do something to me with it, but I zapped him and his machine before he could as I said before," she explains with a sigh.

Sassy walks closer to the rabbit so she can get a good look at the band. She notices a symbol on it and lets out a glare. "I know the human who made this band," she grumbles.

Being able to hear Sassy, the rabbit eye narrows a bit as she looks to the magenta hedgehog. "You're acquainted with him?" She asks.

"Not exactly," Sassy replies. "He never really met me face to face. But he did harm my family," she added while glaring down at the ground with tears in her eyes.

Noticing Sassy's anger towards this human, the rabbit sighs a bit and places her hand to the hedgehog's shoulder. "I'm sorry," was all she says to Sassy. The rabbit may not know what this human had done, but she understands the feeling of loosing a family.

Sassy takes a deep breath and exhaled as she wipes the tears off of her eyes. "Thank you," she says to the rabbit to reassure that she is calm now. After another deep breath, she looks to the rabbit with a serious face. "We can't let him get the emeralds. He is nothing but a mad man," she says again.

"Agreed," the rabbit comments to Sassy. Suddenly, she and the magenta hedgehog heard a shout and a cry for help. "Sounds like someone is in trouble," she says.

Sassy felt like she should know one of those screams, but she can't figure out whose it is. But whether it's someone she knows or not, they need help. "Come on, let's go see what's going on," she says to the rabbit as she runs to the direction that held the screams. The rabbit didn't say anything, but follows Sassy.

 _Back with Sonic…_

Sonic and Tails continued to their destination with no hesitation. When they arrived, they see Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla watching a large robot coming towards them as Amy tries to defend them with her hammer. Before he lets the robot get any further, he attacks the robot with a spin dash. Amy notices Sonic attack the robot and smiles brightly. "Sonic," she calls out to the blue hedgehog!

Tails arrives as well while landing next to the girls and chao. "Is everyone alright?" He asks.

"Hi Tails! And we are okay," Cream replies to the two-tailed fox. Once Sonic landed, Amy immediately ran to the male hedgehog and gave him a big hug.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Sonic," a masculine voice announced. Soon, a small hover like machine floats next to the robot as it gets up from the attack Sonic did. Inside the hover machine, a human with a red jacket and mustache looks to Sonic and the others with a sinister smirk.

Sonic glares, but also lets out a smirk as Amy hid behind him. "You finally decided to come out of hiding huh Dr. Eggman?" He asks with his arms crossed.

The man, known as Dr. Eggman, humphs at Sonic's question. Noticing the Chaos Emerald in Tails's hand, his sinister smile returns. "Well, it looks like I do not have to search for the Chaos Emerald for much longer. So I suggest you hand it over or else E-654 Crusher will bring it for me," he commands. At the sound of its name, the robot took a step forward to attack.

"Tails, get everyone out of here with the emerald while I deal with Egghead's new toy," Sonic says to Tails as he proceeds to fight back against the robot!

Amy, on the other hand, is not having that today. "But I want to stay here and help you," she shouts to Sonic!

Cream got a hold of Amy's wrist and tries to drag Amy with her. "Come on Amy, I'm sure Mr. Sonic can take care of that robot," she tries to reassure her friend. Once Amy pouts a bit, her and Cream runs off with Tails, Vanilla and Cheese.

Unfortunately, the robot had other ideas. Once it manages to push Sonic away by throwing a strange band at him, it floats at the same direction until it caught up and landed in front of Tails and the others. Dr. Eggman lets out a dark chuckle. "You can't escape this time," he says to the group. Before the robot can attack, Sonic once again attacks the robot. However, luck seems to be on the robot's side for it manages to grab Sonic and is attempting to crush him.

"Sonic," Amy shouts in worry as she sees the robot grab her blue hero! Not only Amy, everyone is worried for Sonic's life.

"Now then, if you give me the Chaos Emerald, I will release Sonic, I promise. But if you don't, you'll never be able to see the blue nuisance again," Dr. Eggman says to Tails.

Tails flinched and sees the robot attempting to crush his best friend. He needs to save Sonic, but he also promised Sonic not to give Dr. Eggman their Chaos Emerald… What should he do?

Suddenly, something in a turquoise color sphere had attacked the side of the robot. Noticing the attack, the robot stops squeezing Sonic as it looks around for the source. It was soon attacked once again in the face by another turquoise color sphere. Thanks to the damage at the face, the robot lost control a bit until it shuts down.

Once the robot is shut down, Sonic immediately escapes from its grasp. Just as Sonic was about to do a spin dash, he sees a female hedgehog already at the foot of the robot with a turquoise hammer. 'What's Amy doing over there?' he thought to himself. He then realizes the color is darker than Amy's normal pink. So if that isn't Amy, who is that? And, what is she up to?

Amy ran and hugged Sonic once he landed on the ground safely. "Sonic, are you okay?" She asks him. Noticing him looking at something, she looks at the same direction too and is shocked to see the same magenta hedgehog from last night.

Now that the robot stopped, Dr. Eggman started to groan and tried to see if he can get the robot to work again.

 ** _Wham_**

The robot suddenly trips and falls to the ground without hurting anyone. "No no no," Dr. Eggman shouts in frustration! "I almost had that blasted hedgehog," he added with more frustration.

"Oh human, I think you owe some explanation," said a familiar feminine voice. A voice that Dr. Eggman recognizes. A shiver feeling came through to his body and didn't feel like staying to find out what it is. Just as he had his machine turn around, another turquoise color sphere had attacked him. His hover machine started to zip around the sky as he flees. Once they see Dr. Eggman no longer in sight, Sonic and his gang watched the female magenta hedgehog walk away from the destroyed robot and a female white rabbit landing on to the ground as she watches Eggman leave. "Coward," the rabbit mumbled. She looks to the magenta hedgehog for a bit and turns to see another group staring at them. ' _Well, this is a problem,'_ she thought to herself.

The magenta hedgehog sees the rabbit staring and looks as well. Once she sees the group of Sonic, Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, and Amy, she stiffens. "Come on, we need to get out of here," she says to the white rabbit who nods.

Hearing the magenta hedgehog wanting to leave, Amy released Sonic as she runs toward her. "Wait! Don't leave Sassy," she calls out to the magenta hedgehog! She ignores Sonic and Tails behind her gasp.

Sonic and Tails looked surprised. In question, Sonic turns to Vanilla and Cream. "She knows them?" He asks curiously.

"Only to the magenta hedgehog. She saw her last night," Vanilla replies to Sonic, but stops as she turns to watch Amy get closer to the magenta hedgehog and white rabbit.

Sassy, the magenta hedgehog, stares at Amy with shock as she accidentally drops her hammer. As she sees Amy walk closer, she takes a step back. "How do you know my name?" She asks the pink hedgehog. Sassy watches Amy pull out a purple bracelet and freezes. That's her bracelet!

"Who are you?" Amy suddenly asks Sassy. "I saw your full name on the bracelet and I want to know who you are?" She asks again while watching the magenta hedgehog as she got closer until she is standing at least five inches in front of her.

Sassy just stood there and looks unsure on what to do. She looks to the rabbit for an answer and sees her nod. She frowns at that, but it seems the rabbit has a point. She can't really escape from this now. And if Amy wants to know, then she has to know. Sassy looks down at the ground. "I'm… Sassy Rose," she says her name to Amy. She then looks back up to Amy and stares back. "And I'm your… older sister," she finishes her answer.

 **Author's note:**

 **It's a cliffhanger! Dun dun duuuun!I've got nothing else to say about this update other than the usual. Oh and one more thing, I will not be writing chapters this long for a while I think. It took sometime. O-o' Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Hedgehog vs Hedgehog

**_Chapter 4: Hedgehog vs. Hedgehog_**

Amy stares at Sassy with shock after her response. Sister? This magenta hedgehog in front of her is her older sister?! "No… that isn't true," she shouts in disbelief! "You can't be my sister! Everyone in my family had vanished after… af-"

"After Dr. Eggman attacked Mobius?" Sassy asks to finish the sentence. "I may not have been at that attack, but I did hear about it," she added. "I was…" she was about to continue, but stopped for a moment to look at the white rabbit. As soon as the rabbit shook her head, Sassy turned back to Amy. "Somewhere far from here because I had to do some training. When I heard about the attack, I desperately wanted to return, believe me," she continued her explanation as she looks down with regret. "Apparently however, my training has not been completed. So until then, I had to stay back. But once I was ready, I was allowed to come visit here on my own once every year," she added.

Amy takes in all of this information Sassy had given her. Unfortunately, she still isn't buying it. For one reason, Sassy actually looked back at the rabbit to confirm something. And when Sassy announced she was "somewhere," her suspicion started to grow. Sassy is hiding something. Second, if Sassy really had been visiting her every year, then why hadn't she known about it? Cream, her mother, Cheese, and Tails had stepped forward until they are next to Amy and Sonic. "Miss Sassy, if you weren't in Mobius this whole time, where did you live?" The young rabbit asks curiously.

Sassy flinches at the question. She knew Amy was wanting to know the information as well, but she can't tell that to the pink hedgehog's friends. She bit her lips a bit as she turns away while looking down. "I… I'm sorry… but I can't say," she replies to Cream.

Cream frowns a little at the answer. Tails on the other hand decided to question that answer. "But why? Aren't you Amy's sister like you said? I think she has the right to know," he complained to Sassy.

Sassy soon clenched her hands to fists. After all, Tails is right. Amy does have the right to know. If she wanted to, Sassy would be more than happy to explain where she's been all this time. She would definitely do especially if it means to gain her trust again! However…

"That information is strictly forbidden to outsiders."

Everyone suddenly looked surprised at this new masculine voice they heard. But for Sassy and the rabbit, that voice was familiar. Hearing someone walking behind Sonic and his friends, they all turned and came face to face with a male yellow-blue hedgehog with magenta eyes and has a turquoise star on his right cheek. This hedgehog also appears to be wearing some kind of dark green clothing and his left eye has scars all over that made the eye look lifeless.

"Stitch?" Sassy questions to the yellow-blue hedgehog with a surprise, but also nervous look. She watches the yellow-blue hedgehog look towards her as if he's responded, but with a look of disappointment.

"Sassy, I expected better of you. You know the master told us to not leave the dimension until we are fully able to use our auras," Stitch, the yellow-blue hedgehog says to Sassy with a little hint of anger in his voice. Once Sassy's eyes are looking down and away from his, he turned to the white rabbit. "And as for you, you should have at least called for back up the moment you decided to run off on your own," he said with more anger.

"Hmph," the white rabbit said quietly after Stitch's complaint. After all, she decided to go after Eggman alone on purpose. Because to her, she is better off doing things done on her own.

Stitch starts walking a bit as he passes Sonic and his friends. But when he does pass them and is close to Sassy and the white rabbit, he turned to observe the group Sassy was talking to. When his eyes laid on Amy, he eye narrows. "So, this is the hedgehog you were talking about Sassy?" He asks while continuing to stare at Amy as if he's looking into her soul.

Amy can feel the gaze Stitch is giving her. This caused her to hide behind Sonic and hopes her blue hero can shield her from the yellow-blue stranger. "Yes, that is her," she hears Sassy reply to Stitch's question. Amy looks to Sassy a bit when after her answer and returned to look back at Stitch.

After a good few seconds, Stitch turns to Sassy and the white rabbit. "We are going back," he stated in a serious tone.

"What?" Sassy says with shock.

"I said we are going back. So we can let the master know you two are not harmed and we can also come up with a plan," Stitch replies with an impatient look.

Sassy is clearly not ready to leave yet. "W-wait Stitch," she exclaims to Stitch! "Please, let me have some more time here! It's been so long since I've got to see her again! I want more time with Amy. I beg you! She's-"

"That's enough Sassy," Stitch interrupts Sassy. "Do I need to remind you who broke the rule our master had given and is responsible for opening a portal that allowed an outsider into our dimension and steal the seven lights?" He asks harshly to the magenta hedgehog with a glare.

Amy looks to Sassy with surprise. This hedgehog had come here even if it meant breaking something that was against the rules just to see her? She would do the same thing if Sonic was in danger. Perhaps, Amy had misjudged the magenta hedgehog too quickly. Maybe she could get some time for just the two of them so she can learn more on Sassy's story. But in order to do that, she too must convince this Stitch character to let them spend some more time before Sassy returns to where ever it is she must go. The harsh question did make an impact on Sassy's emotions; so she can't hold Stitch back any longer. "Hold on," Amy suddenly calls out at Stitch!

Sonic looks to Amy in surprise as she walks in front of him. Tails, Cream and Vanilla appear to be just as surprised as well. "Amy?" Sonic questions to the pink hedgehog. He seemed surprised when she didn't respond to him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Amy starts questioning Stitch. "My friends and I didn't do anything to harm Sassy nor the other. In fact, it's them who came and saved us from the robot that attacked us. So, if there is something wrong, why don't you let us help you, Sassy, and your friends! It's the least we can do since she saved us," she says to Stitch.

Stitch eye narrows at Amy as he has his hands crossed. "I don't think so. After all, the objects we seek are not to be known by outsiders," he says to Amy.

Amy glares at Stitch. This hedgehog is almost as stubborn as a red echidna she knows. She takes a sigh to relax herself and looks Stitch with a welcoming smile. "Then let me introduce myself and my fiends for you. I'm Amy, Amy Rose. And this is: Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Tails, and my boyfriend Sonic," she says while letting Stitch know who she and everyone else are. Little did Amy know, Sassy appears to be shocked while Sonic just looks at her with a sweat drop.

Stitch, on the other hand, remains unfazed. "I said outsiders, not strangers. Unfortunately, introducing yourself still makes you and your friends outsiders. Therefore, we don't need you nor your friends. And for that, I shall have you all lose memories of ever seeing us," he says to Amy.

Amy glares at the hedgehog again, but this time she's not letting it go. "Well, I am not an outsider to Sassy. We happen to know each other before she came into this other world. And now, you are going to take away the only family member I have? I won't let you," Amy says with determination. When Amy gathers her hammer, she gets in a battle like position while continues to glare at Stitch. "I am not going to let you take my sister away! And to do that, I challenge you to a battle. If I win, Sassy gets to stay longer," she declares.

Sassy looks to Amy with shock and worry. "Amy please don't! You don't know Stitch's strength. He's-"

Before Sassy could get anywhere near Amy nor Stitch, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sassy turned to see who is stopping her. It was the white rabbit. "Don't get involved. Amy is doing what her heart says. A command from a heart is something you should never interfere," the female white rabbit whispers to Sassy as she watches Amy and Stitch.

Stitch glares at Amy as turquoise aura starts to surround him. After he blinks once, his outer eyes quickly changed from white to light turquoise, but it's hard for anyone to notice. After a moment, he looks back to Amy and glares. "Very well then, I accept your challenge," he says to Amy.

Sonic and Tails tried to convince Amy not to fight, but it seems Stitch took the first move and charged at Amy quickly. To Amy's relief, unlike Sonic, Stitch does not share the same speed as he does even though he is a hedgehog. However, Stitch still knows how to use the homing attack. Perhaps it has something to do with the strange turquoise aura around him. When Stitch starts aiming his attack at her, she quickly dodges. When Stitch landed, Amy took this opportunity to swing her piko piko hammer at Stitch.

Before Stitch could react, Amy's hammer had made direct contact on to him and it caused him to be sent flying for a bit, but lands on the ground after flying for a few inches. As he gets up, Stitch sees Amy running after him to prepare another swing of her hammer. Stitch quickly dodges the swing and uses his feet to kick Amy away from him.

Amy seem to notice the kick and used her hammer to block it. The attack was indeed blocked from damaging her, but she was still pushed back from the yellow-blue hedgehog. When she moved her hammer, she sees a turquoise sphere heading right towards her! Out of reaction, Amy smacks the sphere away like a baseball. But as she smacked that one sphere away, she sees some more coming! So, she starts smacking them until she is sure they are all away.

After some time hitting the spheres, Amy realizes there are no more to be hit. However, due to hitting so many of them, Amy became too exhausted to take in any more attacks. She watches Stitch walk closer to her with his hands gaining more of the turquoise aura than before. Is this hedgehog going to finish her off?

But then, Sonic took this chance to get in between Amy and Stitch. He glares at the yellow-blue hedgehog as he gets in a fighting position. "That's enough," he says to Stitch.

Stitch eye narrows at the blue hedgehog. "Why? After all, it is your girlfriend who started this fight. I am just finishing it," he says to Sonic. "Now move aside or else you too shall be blasted off," he states with venom in his tone.

Sonic continues to glare at Stitch and remains where he is, protecting Amy. "This fight is pointless! We may be outsiders, but we are not your enemies here," he exclaims at Stitch.

Stitch growls at Sonic and throws a turquoise sphere of aura at Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes as he embraces for the impact as his friends shout out his name. But after some time, he didn't feel anything. He opens one eye to see what's going on and sees the white rabbit holding a strange bright yellow blade, but never had the time to examine it. Why? The blade had suddenly disappeared the second he sees it.

To be honest, the white rabbit never once thought of getting in the way of a heart to heart battle. When Sonic jumped in the way, something made her want to help. She glares at Stitch as she took a step toward him. "I think it's best if we have these folks help you and Sassy. Since they seem to know more about this world than you guys do, that can give you guys an advantage to find the objects faster," she says to Stitch with her arms crossed.

Stitch eye narrows at the white rabbit. She did have a valid point about Sonic and his friends help can aid them location wise. However, it seems she only mentioned that Sonic and his friends would help _him and Sassy_. Does that mean this rabbit won't help them, or is she going to look for the objects herself? Thinking on it a bit more, he turns away from the rabbit with a "hmph" sound. "So be it," he says to the rabbit. "However-" Stitch turns his head back to look at the rabbit. "If they fail to help us, the responsibility for letting outsiders know about us will be on your shoulders," he says to the rabbit.

The white rabbit shrugs. "I agree to the terms," she says to Stitch without a second to lose.

Stitch smirks at the white rabbit's response. _'Always taking risks no matter what the consequences are, aren't you?'_ he thinks to himself. And then, he walks off from sight.

Once Stitch was gone, Sassy looks to the white rabbit with a smile as tears of joy roll through her face. Unable to contain her relief and happy feelings, Sassy runs to the white rabbit and gives her a tight hug. "Oh Lunaura! Thank you so much," she shouts with joy! Realizing what she said, she immediately releases the white rabbit to cover her mouth. "Oops," she says quietly as she sees the white rabbit glaring at her.

The white rabbit, er Lunaura glares at Sassy for saying her name. She then sighs to drop it. After all, Sassy would have told her sister and her friends about who she is. Lunaura then looks to Sassy. "If you want your sister and her friends to help, I suggest you start telling them about us right away or somewhere else so no one would hear you," she says to Sassy and starts walking off.

Sassy looked surprised when she sees Lunaura walking off. "Wait, where are you goin-" before Sassy could finish, Lunaura already started to run off.

Amy, Sonic, Tails, Cream Cheese, and Vanilla watch Lunaura leave rather quickly. Once the white rabbit is no longer in their sight, Amy looks to Sassy and walked up to the magenta hedgehog. "Sassy?" She calls out gently. "Can you tell us: what's going on?" She asked.

Sassy turns to Amy and looked at her for a bit. She then turned to Sonic and the others and nodded. She looks back to Amy. "I'll tell you," she replies to Amy. "But first, we go somewhere where we won't be overheard?" She asked to the pink hedgehog and the rest of the group.

Tails gave a quick nod. "We can go to mine and Sonic's house! It isn't that far from here," he says to Sassy.

"That will be great. Thank you," Sassy says to the twin-tailed fox. As soon as Sonic and Tails headed towards to their house, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese followed them with Sassy right behind.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi guys! Long time no update huh? Well, to be honest, not a lot of people read this fanfic as much as the other one. So, I've decided to update this story less than the other one. Be expecting another update on: "A World of Black & White" before college begins (which is the 21st of August for me ^^;)! **

**To the story: well, we finally know who our white rabbit is along with another character in this story. We soon learn Sassy's history and the place her, Stitch and Lunaura live.**

 **that is all I have! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. The Story of the Darkness's Light

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! Long time no update on this story huh. I'm slowly trying to update this and "A World of Black and White." This fanfic will take time because I never wrote this on paper. This is all not involved with any games. It's all based on a little story I made of if my other ocs, aside one of them, meet Sonic and his friends. So, there won't be a percentage update for this one.  
Anyways, quite a lot to take in after the story along with another encounter. Sorry to stop it at a cliffhanger. ^^; There isn't really much to say. See you guys next time!  
**

 **Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: The Story of the Darkness's Light**_

When Sonic and the others arrived to his and Tails's house, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla all took their seat by the couch while Sassy sat at the wooden chair looking nervous. Sonic leaned against the wall as Tails stood by him. There was an awkward silence for some time. Amy noticed the silence and sighed. "Sassy?" She called out to the magenta hedgehog.

Sassy flinched when she heard her name. She looks to Amy still looking nervous. Noticing everyone else is staring at her as well, she takes a deep breath. "Right," she said softly. Once she finds her courage, she shows a determined look. "You guys want to know what our issue is about," Sassy says to the group. She then realizes where she should start and looks down. "Um, where should I start?" She asks quietly to herself.

Vanilla, upon hearing Sassy, looks to the magenta hedgehog gently. "Why don't you tell us a bit more about you and your kind," she says to Sassy with a small smile.

Sassy looks up to Vanilla and nods. "Very well," she mumbles. "As some of you already know, my name is Sassy Rose. I am known as a Lunar Hedgehog," she says to the group.

"A _Lunar_ hedgehog?" Tails questions. "What does that have to do with what you are?" He asks Sassy.

"Well first, I'm just like you guys. I'm a regular mobian. But I do have… abilities that I've obtained from where I am from," Sassy replies to Tails, but pauses. Realizing that won't help, she shakes her head. "I should probably tell you guys a little history about my kind," she says to the group. Hearing the silence, she began her history lesson. "A long time ago, there was a crisis going on in this world. But this wasn't the only dimension having the same crisis, there were other worlds suffering the same fate. A war was raging on for a source of light. Everyone wanted that precious power to themselves and fought each other for it. But as time went on the more they fight, that light gets clouded with darkness. And when that day finally came, almost everyone had already been lost because of their greed and hatred towards the others.

"But suddenly, there were several individuals from each world had joined up to ally with each other to find the light together. Over time, that same group got to know each other. They cared for each other. They helped each other. They became friends. Some of them even became lovers.

"One day, they suddenly got caught in to a battle that almost destroyed them. Six of the members in the group, sacrificed themselves to save their friend and had fallen to darkness. When this came, something happened to the six who had fallen. They each turned into six lights with turquoise aura. When those six lights combined with their owner's friend a great power had been given to him. By using that power, he saved his he had destroyed the threat that had destroyed his friends. When he gained that power, he knew that it should be kept safe for his friends' sakes. And so with that same power, he created another dimension as he finds and makes new allies. And when that final individual passed, he created seven star-shaped jewel stones to hold that power he and his friends had created to keep the dimension safe and to keep the light in the darkness shine.

"And just like some time later, there were creatures from the underworld wanting to destroy the very light created so darkness can spread. But everything has light, even the darkest of nights. And this is where the term _lunar_ comes in. For me and my kind, _lunar_ means darkness inner light. Because deep down, every dark place has a small spec of light even the darkest area.

"And like other people, there are some who tried to use those stones for evil. One time, someone had managed to obtain all seven of the stones of light we now call _Lunar Gems_. But what the user didn't know was by using the gems for evil, he had also awakened the darkness inside him and wished to cause nothing but destruction and despair. It's happened to many people, whether they are outside of our world or in it."

After finally finishing her history lesson. Sassy took in a deep breath and watched the others. She noticed everyone's expressions are in a mix of shock or thinking. "And now, Eggman had managed to get into our world and stole the seven lunar gems. Luckily, the gems are now scattered and out of his grasp. And that is all that's happened," she finally finishes.

Tails takes in all the information Sassy had said and looked to the magenta hedgehog. "If that's how you say the Lunars came to be, then how did you become a Lunar, Sassy?" He asks.

Sassy looks back to Tails. "To be honest, I do not understand it myself. I know that one day, those same creatures came here to mobius and need individuals who can withstand the same effects and I seem to have been one of their lucky chosen ones," she replies to the twin-tailed fox. Seeing how she explained mostly everything, Sassy took a deep breath. "Well, now that you guys know more about my… kind, will you guys help me… and Stitch find the emeralds? If the doctor finds all seven, I fear the same thing that happened many years ago will happen again," she says to everyone in the room.

There was silence in the air. But Sonic gives Sassy a thumbs up. "You bet we'll help you! We can't let Egghead use any kind of power for his own purpose. Count me in," he says to Sassy with a smile!

Tails gave a smile as well. "I'm in too," he says as well.

Sassy smiles to Sonic and Tails, but stops when she didn't hear Amy say anything and is looking away. She turns to the pink hedgehog with concern. "Amy?" She calls out. She watches Amy look to her then back down. "I… understand this is a lot to take in especially since I disappeared on you, Mom, and Dad… but, I need you and your friends' help. And after all of this, you can decide what you think of me. Deal?" She asks as she holds her hand out.

Amy looks to Sassy's hand for a minute. She still doesn't know much about Sassy and even if the information she gave out is true, but she also can't let Eggman get away with harming Sonic and the world. And wherever Sonic goes, she goes too. She nods and gently shakes Sassy's hand. "Okay," she says to Sassy.

Sassy smiles to Amy. "Thank you Sis- I mean, Amy," she says to the pink hedgehog. She noticed she's still holding Amy's hand and lets it go immediately. She then turns to Cream and Vanilla. "What will you two do?" She asks the two rabbits.

"If I can, I'd like to help you guys on your adventure. Cheese and I know also know our way around too, but it looks like it can be easier with Mr. Sonic's speed, Tails's gadgets, and Amy's determination. I do not know what I can do to help," Cream says to Sassy.

Sassy thinks a bit and so far, hadn't really come up with anything. But then she remembered about Stitch's words about speaking to their "master" and come up with a plan. If this plan is what she thinks it is, then Stitch will need some help knowing his way around this world. "I think there is a way you can help," she says to the young rabbit with a smile. She watches Cream look at her brightly. "If I know Stitch, he'll likely come back to this world with a search party to find the Lunar Gems. When he does come here, you can perhaps show them around?" She says to Cream.

Amy was about to say something, but Cream had already beat her. "Of course, Miss Sassy," she says to Sassy with a big smile. Cream looks to Cheese and is happy to see him coo in agreement.

Sassy smiles to Cream and Cheese, but stops to notice Amy looking worried. Two figures came into her mind as she watched the pink hedgehog and tan rabbit. Sassy couldn't help but giggle.

Cream caught Sassy laughing a bit. "What's funny Miss Sassy?" she asks with curiosity.

Sassy then stops herself to calm down. "I'm sorry, it just came out a bit," the magenta hedgehog replies. Sassy then calms down to watch Amy and her group. The magenta hedgehog then noticed something on Sonic's right arm and it looks like the same. "Hey, what's that on your arm?" she asks.

Sonic showed a confused look until he looks at his arm. There, he notices a gray band with a little logo that he recognizes. "Looks like one of Eggman's tricks," he comments a bit as he tries to get the band off. To the blue hedgehog's surprise, the band wouldn't come off! Sonic kept trying but it wasn't working. "Man, Eggman got this one on me tight," he says.

Tails looks at the band with a confused look. After inspecting it a bit more, he sees the band is purposely clinging on to Sonic. "I think this thing is making sure not to come off of you Sonic," he says with a more confused look. The two-tailed fox came up with an idea. "Hang on and I'll look for some tools to help get it off," he says to the blue hedgehog. Tails then quickly leaves to go get what he thought of.

Sassy looks at the band on Sonic's arm and noticed a bit of similarity. The band on the blue hedgehog looks a lot like the one Lunaura had on her right arm as well! Is Eggman planning something with those bands? Before she could ask, Tails had returned with his tools. Amy had a concerned look. "Are you sure that is safe?" the pink hedgehog asks.

Tails gets his first tool ready as he looks to Amy. "It should be," he replies. The fox's first tool is a mini saw cutter; it insures a clear cut through any kind of metal. Tails then turns on his saw cutter.

Just as soon as the sharp object touches the band on Sonic, the band itself started to glow and pulsed the saw cutter away. Tails flinched a bit as he accidentally let's go of the tool which turns it off. "What was that?" Cream questions.

The glowing on the band stops which only lead to more confusion. "I'm not sure… I guess this band has some kind of defense mechanism, so it can't be damaged," Tails said with a bit more confusion.

Sonic had lost a bit of patience with the band as he starts to try to take the band off himself. To the blue hedgehog's disappointment, the band is latched on to him like a leech! "Whatever this thing is, it certainly doesn't want to let go," he says a bit in an annoyed tone.

Sassy watches the group for she's also confused about the band… well, bands as well. Does Eggman have a plan against Sonic and Lunaura? "Miss Sassy?" the magenta hedgehog hears Cream call out. She looks to the young rabbit and her pet chao to hear her out. "Can I ask something else?" Cream asks.

Sassy gives a small smile as she leans down to Cream and Cheese. "Sure, what is it you want to know?" she asks the rabbit.

Cream then shows a small frown. "Are those other two you were with lunar creatures as well? Are they friends of yours?" she asks.

Sassy stiffens a bit as she rubs her arm. Noticing Amy, Vanilla, Sonic, and Tails are looking at her again, she looks at the other direction a bit. Sighing, the magenta hedgehog looks at the young rabbit. "Yes, and somewhat," she answers. "Both Stitch and Lunaura are lunar creatures. Stitch is actually a friend of mine. His actions from before are meant to keep our world safe. The last time we trusted outsiders, it didn't really turn out well and he took that in harshly," she explained about Stitch as she frowns. She then places her hand gently on to Cream's head gently. "But I promise, he would never harm you and your friends. He just needs time to get use to you guys, okay?" she says with a little smile.

Cream smiles to Sassy as Cheese cooed in joy. She then noticed the magenta hedgehog didn't talk about the other. "What about Miss Lunaura?" she asks, very interested in learning about another rabbit.

Sassy's frown returns when Cream asks about Lunaura. "I… I don't know…" she replies as she removes her hand from the young rabbit's head. "Lunaura is a bit of a mystery to me. I wouldn't really call us friends. We're more like acquaintances," she added.

Cream frowns a bit but is mostly surprised. She would've thought Lunaura would be friends with Sassy since she helped Amy and Sonic. Sonic listened to Sassy and Cream's conversation with Tails, Amy, and Vanilla while trying to get the band off. He wonders if Sassy only knows those two or are there others, she's close to. "Don't you have any other friends?" he asks Sassy.

Sassy looks to Sonic a bit and then looks down. "Well, I do have several other friends. I'm sure you all will meet them when they arrive," she replies with a small smile.

Cream shows a surprised look. "Your friends will be coming here too?" she asks a bit in excitement. She watches Sassy look at her with a nod. The young rabbit smiles as Cheese tags in with a smile as well.

Tails noticed Sonic is still trying to get the band off. He watches the band carefully and sighs with his conclusion. "I guess we might have to find Eggman in order to get this thing off," he suggests.

Sonic nods as he stretched a bit. "So, now we got to find Eggman and where he's hiding," he says with a smirk.

Amy smirks as well. "Then I'm going as well," she says to Sonic and Tails. "I can't have anything bad happening to Sonic with whatever plan Eggman has," she added with determination.

Sonic chuckles a bit nervously with a sweat drop. Cream jumps in joy as she walks to Sonic, Tails, and Amy as Cheese follows behind. Sassy flinches with worry at the thought of Amy heading towards Eggman, the human who roboticized their parents. Vanilla seems to notice as she places her hand on the magenta hedgehog's shoulder. "Don't worry," she says with a small smile. "Amy is a strong. She's been through Eggman many times with her friends," she added.

Sassy showed a shocked look as she looks back to Amy and her friends. Amy grew up… fighting Eggman… oh, no… How much did Amy go through against Eggman?... Sassy looks down in shame and guilt at the thought. Amy must have been through a lot. And where has Sassy been?... Locked away in a world that separated her from her family… Not only that, Amy has her boyfriend and her other friends too… The pink hedgehog doesn't need her… "Y-yeah," Sassy mumbled weakly with tears in her eyes. When she feels Vanilla's hand off her shoulder, she starts walking towards the entrance silently.

Little did Sassy know, Vanilla caught on Sassy's sudden depressed state and frowns a bit as she watches the magenta hedgehog walk out of the house. She looks to Amy and her friends. "Amy, perhaps it's also wise to bring Miss Sassy along," she suggests. "I'm sure she can help out with her lunar abilities," she added.

Amy looks to Vanilla with a questioned expression until she noticed Sassy isn't in the room. She looks around for the magenta hedgehog until she sees Vanilla looking at the entrance door. Amy became confused until she frowns a bit. Perhaps she made Sassy feel left out. The pink hedgehog walks to the door and tries to open it. To her surprise, the door won't open. "Hey, why is the door locked?" she asks!

Tails showed a surprised look as he walks to check the door. The locks aren't on and the lock handle is unlocked. The fox tries to open the door as well, but it felt like the door is locked! "Wh-what? The door might be jammed?" he says in confusion.

Tails suddenly tenses when he sees Amy bringing out her hammer. "I'll take care of the door," she states in determination.

Sonic stiffens but quickly gets in between Amy and the door. "H-hold on Amy. Maybe we should try another solution," he suggests while looking around. He then remembered another door. "We could always use the back door," he offered with a nervous chuckle.

Amy stops and lowers her hammer with an annoyed look. "Oh, right," she says a bit in annoyance to herself. She and the group started to look for the back door of the house.

Well, everyone went except for Cheese. The little chao noticed something through the window. However, by the time he tried to see it, it was already crushed by Sassy's hammer. Shaking his head, a bit, Cheese starts to fly towards the back door to catch up to the others.

Sassy was deep breathing after a little whamming around with her hammer. She saw something that shouldn't be near her, so she decided to attack it along with keeping everyone else safe. Sassy suddenly noticed something heading towards her! It's a robot! Could it be one of Eggman's? She then noticed someone else trying to run away from it. It looks like a mobian with yellow and orange stripped fur. Wait a minute, Sassy recognizes that fur color along with the icy blue eyes! "Coco?" she calls out to the mobian!

The mobian, now revealed to be a female raccoon, notices Sassy in the distance! This raccoon also has a turquoise star on her white muzzle and wears a light sky-blue skirt with snowflake patterns, short sleeve olive, green shirt, brown long sleeve jacket with light sky-blue ribbons with snowflake patterns like her skirt. Recognizing the magenta hedgehog, she runs towards Sassy. "Sassy, help," she calls out!

Sassy gasps and then glares at the robot. Once Coco, the raccoon, gets behind the magenta hedgehog, Sassy waits for the robot to come closer with her hammer ready to attack. "SENSORS DETECT POWER AURA! MUST CAPTURE CREATURES AND TAKE THEM TO MASTER EGGMAN," the robot says as it charges towards Sassy and Coco. The magenta hedgehog's glare deepens as her scleras change from white to light turquoise while the yellow-orange raccoon hides behind Sassy.

Sonic and his friends got to the other side of the house but were greeted by a robot being flown past them. Tails looks to where the robot was flown from and shivers at Sassy's glare. Not only that, the magenta hedgehog has a light turquoise glow around her figure. Cream notices as well. "Wh-what's going on with Miss Sassy?" she asks with worry.

Tails thinks about the story Sassy told him and his friends. Perhaps the glow is that lunar ability the magenta hedgehog mentions. He then sees someone else behind the Sassy. It looks like a raccoon. The raccoon looks like she's about a few years older than Cream.

The robot then rises back up as it locks-on to Sassy and Coco. Coco hides closer to Sassy while the magenta hedgehog continues to glare. "SOURCE IDENTICAL," it said as it transforms its right hand to a net.

Sonic noticed the net and how the robot is going to launch it at Sass and Coco. When the net was released, the blue hedgehog wasted no time spin dashing towards the line of the net and cuts it. Sonic then spin dashes at the robot and destroys it.

Sassy watched in amazed at Sonic as he finishes off the robot. That blue hedgehog sure is loyal. This reminds her of Lunaura a bit. True, the rabbit isn't her friend, but she is loyal to what she believes is right. When Sonic sees the robot is destroyed, he looks back to his friends with a thumbs up. "Everything is good now guys," he says with a smirk. He was suddenly hugged by Amy as Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla smile in relief.

Coco watches with surprise especially when she sees Amy. The pink hedgehog almost looks like a younger version of Sassy. The raccoon looks to Sassy. "Sas, that pink hedgehog looks almost like you," she whispers to the magenta hedgehog.

Sassy looks to Coco and then to Amy and her friends. "I know," she mumbles. The magenta hedgehog hears the raccoon gasp a bit. Sassy looks to Coco and noticed the excitement look on the raccoon's face. "No, no Coco," the magenta hedgehog tries to warn Coco.

Unfortunately, Coco didn't get the warning. She's too excited to see someone related to her friend. Which means, the raccoon might have more friends. Coco starts running towards Sonic and his friends unaware that she's glowing turquoise but was caught by Sassy.

Sassy quickly catches Coco; that way, the raccoon wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone when her lunar abilities sparked. Apparently, Coco is still not fully capable in controlling those abilities along with her other talent. Sassy suddenly noticed the raccoon glowing turquoise! Before Sassy had a chance to let go, Coco's body got colder, and that chilly aura sparked with her lunar magic. The magenta hedgehog was forced to let go of the raccoon while flung a bit away.

Coco looks back to Sassy with surprise along with Sonic and his friends. "Oops," the raccoon says as she quickly runs to the magenta hedgehog while the turquoise glow fades away. "Sorry about that Sas," she apologized.

Amy watched the raccoon glow but quickly faded when Sassy was pushed back. The raccoon also seems to know the magenta hedgehog. Are those two friends or acquaintances?


	6. A New Friend? A New Foe?

_**Author's note:**_

 **Hello guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had to deal with a lot of school things related and getting through some new switch games. ^^; I noticed I left you guys in a bump with the previous chapter so here is one to make up for it. Also, I did place a poll about this story in my profile. Please answer it, it would help me with this fanfic. I'd appreciate it. :) That's all I have since I'm still trying to work on other school things as we speak. I hope you guys enjoy this update! Also thanks for the 1,000+ views! :D**

 _ **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: A New Friend! A New Foe?**_

Sassy continues to groan a bit while Coco, a yellow and orange stripped raccoon, continues to apologize. Sonic and his friends continue to watch with a confused expression. Cream finally decides to head towards the magenta hedgehog and the newcomer with Cheese. "Are you okay Miss Sassy?" the rabbit asks with concern.

Sassy, once she sits up on her knees, looks to Cream with a small smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she answers with a smile.

Coco looks to Cream and Cheese with a surprised look. Did Sassy already have friends here? Coco smiles brightly as she holds her hand out to the rabbit. "Hi, I'm Coco! I'm one of Sas's mentees. It's nice to meet you," she says rather quickly.

Cream stepped back a bit with a nervous expression. This raccoon approached her too quickly. Noticing the hand Coco held out, Cream slowly tries to shake hands. However, the moment Cream's gloved hand comes in to contact with Coco's non-gloved hand, the rabbit instantly moves her hand away while shivering and rubbing her hand with a shocked look. "Y-you're really cold," she comments with a frown.

Coco smile increases. Before she could speak to Cream again, the raccoon notices Sassy about to call for her. The raccoon watches the magenta hedgehog with a confused look until she remembers what previously happened. "Oh right," she admits with a giggle. She then looks to Cream. "What's your name?" she asks.

Cream looks to Coco and then smiles a bit. "M-my name is Cream," the rabbit replies to the raccoon's question. She then looks to Cheese. "And this is my friend Cheese," she added to introduce her chao friend. Cream suddenly noticed the raccoon is up close to her. Not only that, Coco started to sniff her? The rabbit stiffens a bit with a confused look. After the raccoon finished sniffing at Cream, she starts to do the same for Cheese.

Amy watches Coco with a suspicious look. Are all lunar creatures like this when they meet someone? When the raccoon finishes, she gives Cream and Cheese a big smile. "You two don't smell like cream nor cheese," Coco comments.

Cream makes a confused chuckle while Amy, Sonic, Tails, Vanilla, and Cheese felt a sweat drop. "Coco, that's not nice," Sassy says to the raccoon with a small sigh.

Coco looks to Sassy confused until she realizes what she said. "Oh, oops," she says to the magenta hedgehog while rubbing her head. The raccoon then looks to Cream and Cheese with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Cream and Cheese," she says politely. Coco then had an excited look on her face. "Let's be friends," she says in excitement.

Sassy cringed. She knows that lunar creatures here can't be friends with other people in different dimensions. "Um, Coco I don't think that is a good idea-"

"That sounds like a great idea Coco," Cream says to the raccoon with a smile as she nods.

Vanilla watches Cream with a smile. It's nice to see Cream making new friends. Sonic smiles as well while walking up to the rabbit and raccoon. "It's nice to meet you Coco. You sure are an energetic one," he says to the raccoon.

Coco looks at Sonic with a curious look. She then starts to show a look of excitement. "Hi, it's nice to meet you too Mr. Hedgehog," she says to the blue hedgehog as she holds her hand out to Sonic. The raccoon then hears an "ahem" noise from Sassy. "Whaaaaat?" she complains while looking at the magenta hedgehog with a pout. The moment the raccoon looks down at her hands, she finally gets the message. "Oh," she admits with a slight chuckle. "One moment please," Coco says to Sonic as she starts putting her hands in her brown coat pockets.

Sonic looks to Coco with a confused look. "What's wrong Coco?" he asks. The blue hedgehog then notices the raccoon pulled out some tan gloves and put them on. "What's with the gloves?" he then asks instead.

Coco noticed Sonic watching her putting her gloves on. Once she puts the tan fabric on, she holds a hand out. "I have to wear gloves, so you won't get so chilly. Now I can shake your hand," she explains with a bit of excitement.

Sonic scratches his head a bit. He then shakes the raccoon's hand not noticed he doesn't feel cold. "Anyways, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he introduced himself.

Coco smiles as she releases Sonic's hand. She then noticed Amy, Tails, and Vanilla walking towards her, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, and Sassy. The raccoon smiles when she remembered watching Amy. The pink hedgehog almost looks like a younger version of Sassy except brighter fur color. Before Coco could walk to the pink hedgehog, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Coco, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be back in our dimension," Sassy asks with concern.

Coco looks to Sassy, who happens to be the one who has her hand on the raccoon's shoulder. "Oh, I saw big brother, Miss Sillina, Mr. Stitch, and Keke walking through a portal. So, I followed them to see if they wanted to play. But once I stepped into the portal, I was transported to here. And that's when those strange machines start chasing me. Then I found you," she explains.

Sassy sighs as she facepalms. "Oh Coco," she mumbles. The magenta hedgehog then looks to the raccoon. "Coco, you need to go back home. Something terrible has happened and now we're all on an important mission," she says in hopes the raccoon understands the situation.

Coco tilts her head in confusion. "I can help with the mission," she says confidently. "I helped in one of the missions before," she added with a smile.

Sassy flinches but ignores it and places another hand on Coco's other shoulder. "Coco, this mission is different than the other one. Both worlds are in danger now and we need to make sure everyone is out of harms way," she tries to explain. She then comes up with an idea. "You can help with the mission by making sure everyone in our world is secured," she says with a smile.

Coco frowns in confusion. "Why can't I do that here? I can protect Cream, Cheese, Mr. Sonic, and their friends," she states. "Those machines were mean and look like they can hurt anyone. I wanna make sure they don't go after my new friends," she added with a determined look.

Sassy frowns and sighs. She had a feeling Coco would say something like that. Now, she doesn't know what else to do to make Coco go back to their world. "Don't worry kid," Sonic suddenly says. The blue hedgehog pats the raccoon's head. "We know how to deal with those machines. But you can stick around and help us if you like," he suggests. "That ability you have can come in handy," he added.

Sassy frowns at Sonic, but Coco gave him a big smile of excitement. "Really?" she asks with joy. The raccoon then looks to the magenta hedgehog. "Can I Sas, please?" she asks with a begging face.

Sassy looks to Coco with more concern. "It will be okay Miss Sassy," Cream says with a smile. "With Mr. Sonic around, he can make sure Eggman and his robots won't hurt her. And also, I'd like to get to know her a bit, please?" she asks as well with a somewhat beg expression.

Sassy backs up a bit when she sees both Cream and Coco making beg faces as Cheese joins in. She makes a sigh in defeat. Coco's brother is going to kill her for this decision. "Alright Coco, you can stay," she says. Coco starts to smile while jumping in joy. "However, if something were to happen to separate you from us, you are to immediately send a help signal," she states. "Do you remember how to do that?" she asks.

Coco continues to smile and nods. She took her gloves off and held her hands out. A crystal in a shape of a star appears in the raccoon's hands. Once the crystal is fully materialized, Coco throws the crystal into the air to send it flying. When the crystal is in midair, it bursts immediately as it creates a light turquoise shine in its place.

As soon as the crystal changed to a light turquoise shine, the turquoise stars on Sassy begins to glow. Sonic and his friends back up a bit in shock. Sassy and Coco remained unfazed until the stars on the magenta hedgehog's arms stop glowing. "Good," Sassy states with a small smile. Just then Sassy remembers Coco stating a few other names aside from Stitch. "Wait! Coco, did you say your brother and the others went through a portal as well?" she asks. When the raccoon nods, the magenta hedgehog had a little look of worry. "Oh no, I've got to warn them about Eggman," she mumbles.

Tails over heard Sassy and smiles. "Don't worry Sassy. I'm sure we can find those other three," he says confidently. When the magenta hedgehog looks at him with some confusion, the fox decided to explain. "We can use the tornado to look for them in the air and Sonic can look for them on the ground," he states. He then remembers the seating of the tornado. "Although, the only problem I have is that there are only two seats on the tornado," he says sadly.

"Well, I'm coming along," Amy states. She then has her arms around Sonic. "Sonic can carry me while Sassy rides with you Tails," she says with a smile while unaware of Sonic looking at her with an annoyed look.

Sassy frowns as she looks back to Coco. After all, it would leave Coco wide open for Eg- "We'll keep an eye on your friend Miss Sassy," Vanilla says to the magenta hedgehog. Sassy looks back to the adult rabbit. "We will be out of danger, so you can go look for your friends," she added.

Sassy smiles a bit to Vanilla. "Thank you," she says to the older rabbit. She then noticed Tails had already taken off to the house and went in. She scratches her head until she felt the ground shaking a bit. The magenta hedgehog noticed everyone moving towards the house with Cream dragging Coco there. She follows until she is next to Amy and Coco. Some of the ground started to separate as a road with a red propeller plane on it lifts in its place.

Sassy then noticed Tails on the red plane. "Hop in Sassy," the fox shouts out. Sassy stiffens a bit but nods as she runs towards the plane. Hesitantly, she gets on in the passenger seat. "Hang on tight! We're about to take off," he states while starting the plane.

Amy looks to Sonic with a smile. "Come on Sonic, let's go," she says in excitement. Sonic sighs a bit as he carries the pink hedgehog bridal style. When the plane takes off into the air, the blue hedgehog starts running in sonic speed while Coco, Cream, and Cheese waves.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Lunaura continues to walk around a new forest area she's in. She has to find the Lunar Gems before that human gets to them. The white rabbit closes her eyes a bit to think. If memory servers her right, the gems flew off on their own. However, she doesn't remember which way they went due to the human distracting her. There has to be some way to find them!...

Lunaura suddenly hears something shooting. She looks to the source and notices a green laser flew by through the forest. The white rabbit runs a bit closer to the source and sees a bunch of robots fighting one robot. The rogue robot is red with a bit of black and two omega like symbols on each shoulder. It also has metal claws on one side and a laser shooter as its other hand. _'Why are a bunch of robots fighting that one?'_ Lunaura thinks to herself.

"MUST ELIMINATE ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS," the rogue robot announces as it continues to fire green lasers at the other robots. Lunaura looks at the other robots. So, the other robots work for that human. She wonders how many of those things one human can make. Several red lasers were suddenly attacking the rogue robot from behind. The white rabbit flinches a little for she sees two other robots shooting the red lasers. "DAMAGE CALCULATING. CALCULATED DAMAGE-AGE TO SEVENTY PERCENT. LOOSING COMMUNICATION-TION," the rogue robot says while twitching from each laser hitting it. The rogue robot falls to a sit position as it continues to twitch.

Lunaura glares at the robots as her hands ball to fists when all of the robots start to charge their attacks. Even though this is none of her business, she can't stand there and do nothing. Closing her eyes a bit, she opens them back up as her eyes start to slightly glow light turquoise. Quickly, she jumps in, as light blue aura-like spheres appear in her hands and throws the spheres at the two robots shooting red lasers. When the spheres made contact, it made the two robots stop firing and fall to the ground with a bit of static around them.

Lunaura lands in between the rogue robot and the other standing robots with a glare. "UNIDENTIFIED CREATURE DETECTED. PREPARING ANNIHALATION," it states as it aims one of its lasers at the white rabbit. The other robots soon follow.

Lunaura continues to glare, but also shows a smirk. "I'd like to see you scraps try," she says quietly. The white rabbit suddenly has light turquoise aura around her as the glow on her eyes get brighter a bit as she charges towards the robots, that are about to attack.

While Lunaura was fighting the other robots, the rogue robot watches the fight with no expression. "UNIDENTIFIED-IED CREATURE DE-DETECTED. FR-FRIEND OR FOE: UNKNOWN," it states with a bit of confusion. "SCANNING-SCANNING SUBJECT," it then says while recording the fight.

After a few minutes of fighting, Lunaura had finished off every robot that was standing as she rips out one of the robots' head. Tossing the head away, she looks at the mess of all the robots either deactivated or destroyed. The white rabbit lets out a humph as the aura and the glow on her eyes disappear. She turns to the rogue robot, that is still in a sit position. She starts walking towards it and lowers down to one knee to get a good look at it. It looks like one of Eggman's robots… So, why would it attack the other robots? _'Strange thing,'_ she thinks to herself.

Lunaura suddenly noticed something yellow glowing in the rogue robot. Remembering the Lunar Gems, the white rabbit finds the button to open the safe inside. She hopes one of the gems is in it…

Sadly, the glowing object turns about to be a yellow diamond shaped emerald. Lunaura picks up the emerald and looks at it curiously. The way the jewel glows reminds her of the Lunar Gems. Not to mention, she can also sense some kind of power in it. "HALT-HALT," the rogue robot says to the white rabbit while holding its gun-like arm. Lunuara looks at the robot. "THAT ITEM-ITEM IS PROPERTY OF G.U.N. RETURN ITEM IMME-IMME-IMMEDIATELY-LY-LY," it says while twitching a bit.

Lunaura eye narrows at the rogue robot and looks back at the emerald. The weapon on the robot doesn't faze her at all. However, she does question the stone. What would be so important about this jewel? Well, she might as well return it. It's not what she's looking for nor hold any value to her. The white rabbit looks back to the robot. "Very well," she states calmly. She places the yellow emerald back into the robot and closes the safe in it.

The rogue robot suddenly had its red eyes loose its glow as it slumps back a bit. Lunaura looks at the robot and noticed it's shut down. Knowing there is nothing she can do, she stands up and looks at the sky. It's still daylight out right now. She should continue her search for the gems and the human's base. The quicker she can find them, the faster-

Lunaura suddenly notices strange yellow energy spears heading towards her; however, she didn't have time to dodge and was taken a full hit on her left shoulder and upper arm. She falls to the ground while groaning a bit in pain. Once she's back up, she feels her arm pain which caused her to cover it with her right hand. The white rabbit then sees a male black hedgehog with red stripes, some white chest fur, and red eyes glaring at her. She glares back. "Tell me what you did to him," the hedgehog demands with a deadly glare.

Lunaura remained unfazed by the black hedgehog's glare as she continues to glare back. She moves her left shoulder and arm from sight as her eyes glow back to light turquoise. Removing her right arm from her shoulder, a light turquoise aura-like sphere appears in her hand as it then starts to glow brighter. The black hedgehog gets ready to attack until Lunaura throws it to the ground in between him and herself.

Seeing the black hedgehog covering his eyes, Lunaura uses this opportunity to quickly escape from the area. She'd be happy to take on the hedgehog, but the fight they would have is pointless since it is the rogue robot he came for and he seems to care for it. Lunaura continues to run until she finds a cave close by that looks abandoned. She goes in it to hide while covering her arm. She'll have to wait till night time then. Hopefully, the black hedgehog doesn't find her.

* * *

The black hedgehog looks around for the female white rabbit with a glare. After that suddenly flash bomb, or whatever trick it was, the rabbit had disappeared from sight. She can't be far from here. "Shadow, are you there? Did you find Omega?" he suddenly hears a feminine voice in his communicator.

The black hedgehog, Shadow, picks up his communicator and turns it on. "Yeah, but I think he was ambushed by Eggman's robots and someone else," he says while looking at the rogue robot, Omega. He walks to the robot and noticed there is something in his safe. Knowing what it is, he looks at the direction where the rabbit ran off. Did she know about it or did she ignore it?

"Well, can you quickly get him back to G.U.N that way we can repair him?" the feminine voice asks.

Shadow groans a bit as his glare at the direction where the rabbit ran off. He wants to give chase to her, but Omega needs repairment. He opens the safe and pulls out the yellow emerald. "Chaos control," he shouts as the jewel starts to glow. When the glow disappears, so did Shadow and omega.


	7. Let There be Red and then Purple

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is another update! Thanks again for the 1,000+ views! There is nothing to really say here except, trouble! Dun dun duuuun! Also, _PLEASE_ try to answer the poll above my profile! That way, I can have a better idea if Sonic should know more about what a Pikachu is or not.**

 _ **Thanks for Reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Let there be Red and then Purple**_

A red male echidna with white spiked boxing gloves, red and green shoes, and amethyst eyes, continues to watch a large emerald like gem with confusion. This stone began to glow last night like something is wrong. Since then, it still hasn't stopped glowing. The echidna tried everything to find out what could be going on around the island, but nothing was damaged. He thought about looking for his friends, and it would be best to do that. "Something must be happening," he mumbles to himself.

Just as the echidna got ready to look for his friends, the large emerald's glow dimmed down until it is back to normal. What changed? The red echidna walks around the emerald with a more confused look until he sees a purple figure. A trespasser, and their hand is on the emerald! The red echidna glares at the figure while heading towards them. "Hold it right there! Step away from the Master Emerald," he demands as he continues to stomp towards the figure. When he got a closer look at the figure, who is now staring at him with shocked, now stared with shock as well! This trespasser is a female purple echidna with bright teal eyes and wears a yellow outfit, yellow headband with a circular jewel in the middle, red-pink gloves with lavender ring like bands, and two turquoise stars, one on her stomach and another on her left shoulder. "Y-you're a-"

Before the red echidna could finish his sentence, the purple echidna snapped out of her shocked state and takes off running away from him and the large emerald. The male echidna then chases after the female echidna. "Hey, come back here," he shouts while chasing the purple echidna!

The purple echidna continues to run the best she could. She was warned to not be spotted. However, she noticed something when she arrived. She was told about it in stories from her family, the Master Emerald. When the female echidna saw the large emerald, it reminded her so much of that story and her family. She couldn't help but look at it a bit. That is, until she saw another one of her kind! It's impossible, she thought she was the last of her kind. Perhaps her ancestors were originally from this dimension! Are there more of her kind living here? No, she couldn't focus on that! She is here on a mission, to retrieve some items she's looking for, and the Master Emerald isn't one of them.

The female echidna looks behind her to see if the male echidna is following her but was surprised to see he disappeared. She stops and looks around for the red echidna. Did she lose him?

Little did the female echidna know, the male echidna was hiding in a tree close to her. He secretly climbed onto it, so he can get a closer look on her without being detected. _'Good, she can't see me,'_ he thinks to himself. _'But it's hard to believe she's an echidna like me! Are more of my kind alive?'_ he thinks more.

" _Good, she can't see me. But it's hard to believe she's an echidna like me. Are more of my kind alive?"_

The purple echidna froze as her eyes widened. Yes, she heard it! She heard the red echidna's thoughts! The female echidna looks to where she heard the thinkable voice. A tree, but she sees something in the tree. Something… red! She found him, and she has to get away quickly! Quickly, she starts running away from the tree with the red echidna in it.

The red echidna got down on the tree with a look of surprise as he chases her again. How did she find him so quickly? He was extremely quiet when he climbed on to the tree. He'll have to ask her himself. "Hey, stop," he shouts to the purple echidna! This female echidna is pretty fast, now that he thinks about it. Whenever he got close to her, she would-

The female echidna suddenly disappears in a quick flash! This caused the male echidna to stop his tracks to look around the area he's in. There is no way the purple echidna is that fast!... Unless, she can teleport! And if that purple echidna can teleport, then she has a Chaos Emerald! In that case, he definitely needs to find his friends! As much as he doesn't want to think it, that echidna could be an enemy. There is no time to lose now! The red echidna then takes off to find his friends.

* * *

She thinks she lost him. The purple echidna was able to use one of her abilities to teleport away from the red echidna. But where she was teleported to, she didn't expect it to be so messy. She arrived at a forest, but there are metal parts and destroyed robots around her. She looks around and noticed a set of energy she can sense. Curious, she follows the energy source.

The female echidna continues to follow the source and sees a small abandoned cave. In it, she sees someone she recognizes in a bit of pain. "Lunaura?" she calls out to the white rabbit!

Lunaura opened her eyes the moment the echidna walks in to the cave. She was sitting down leaning to the cave wall to rest up a bit until night fall while covering the wound on her upper left arm and shoulder. Hearing her name being announced, she looks to the purple echidna. "Kekeionga," she says to the female echidna calmly. The rabbit starts to sit up a bit to let the echidna know she's conscious.

The echidna, or rather Kekeionga, looks to Lunaura when she notices the wound along with a strange band on the rabbit's right arm. "What happened to you? Did you fight those robots in the forest?" she asks with worry.

Lunaura looks to Kekeionga. "Many things had happened Keke," she replies. The rabbit looks back down to the ground. "Like for starters, those robots I fought are working for the human who tried to snag the Lunar Gems. And that same human had placed this weird band on me," she explains to add more details.

Kekeionga took in all the information Lunaura explained. "So, it really is a human," she mumbles a bit. The echidna then looks to the band on the rabbit. "How come you didn't get the band off yet?" she asks. Kekeionga watches Lunaura look back at her with an eye narrow.

" _I tried to get it off Keke. It's latched on to me like glue."_

Kekeionga stiffens a bit and frowns. "I see," she says quietly. The purple echidna walks a bit closer to Lunaura and sits down. "Here, let me help you get it off," she offers. She sees the rabbit shrug and holds out her arm, the one with the band. Kekeionga gets a good hold on the band and begins to pull the object off of Lunaura. The rabbit starts pulling on the opposite side to help the progress.

The two continue to try and get the band off. Unfortunately, the band starts to latch on tighter to Lunaura which makes it harder to come off. After a good couple of minutes, Kekeionga started to look exhausted. "It's alright. Don't worry about it too much," the rabbit says. "I'm sure we'll find that human again and make him remove it," she added.

Kekeionga looks to Lunaura with concern but does release the band as she leans against the opposite wall. The echidna then remembers to wound on the rabbit. "What about your arm? Did the robots or human do that to you?" she asks.

Lunaura looks at her wound. "No, it was someone else. He claims that I had harmed his "friend" even though I saved it from the human's robots," she replies. "But the wound will be gone by night fall," she claims. The rabbit watches Kekeionga nod as the echidna looks outside. "I'll be hiding deeper in the shadows, so strangers won't see. You should probably do the same thing," she suggested as she gets up. Lunaura then walks deeper into the cave until she's in the shadows.

Kekeionga continues to look outside a bit. Finally, she gets up and walks deeper into the shadows.

* * *

Sassy and Tails watch the ground below while the fox controls the plane. Her and Tails had been looking around for any signs of the others. According to Sassy, there are three other lunar creatures that might be here beside herself, Coco, Stitch, and Lunaura. She's already explained to Sonic, Amy, and Tails about them. Aside from Stitch, the other three are a fox, cat, and echidna. The blue and pink hedgehogs were a bit surprised with the two-tailed fox. They weren't expecting an echidna to be in the list. Tails was also concerned when a fox specie was mentioned. He hadn't seen one of his kind in a while, even if they only have one tail. The fox hears the magenta hedgehog sigh which had him look at her. "Don't worry Sassy, we'll find your friends. I know we will," he reassures her.

While Sassy and Tails are in the air, Sonic and Amy are looking around on the ground. The two aren't having as much luck as Sassy and Tails are. Then again, they don't know much about the others except for their species. Once he makes a quick stop and puts Amy down, Sonic moves his glove a bit to reveal a wrist-watch communicator. "Tails, I think we should meet up near Green Hill. We're going to need more details from Sassy on what her friends look like," he says to the communicator.

"Okay Sonic," Tails says through the communicator in the plane. Tails starts to turn the plane around to head towards Green Hill quickly.

Sassy watches with worry especially with how fast Tails is going. "Tails, shouldn't we slow down a bit? We might lose Amy and Sonic," she questions.

Tails smiles a bit to Sassy. "Don't worry Sassy. Sonic is really fast when it comes to speed. He'll probably be waiting at Green Hill by the time we arrive there," he states. Tails continues to fly the plane while looking straight ahead.

Sure enough, Sonic and Amy had arrived at the boarders of Green Hill while Sassy and Tails had just arrived and landed the plane near the blue and pink hedgehogs. Once the plane stops running and the fox and magenta hedgehog are off the plane, Sonic and Amy walks to the two. "Sassy, we're going to need to know a bit more about your friends in order to find them. Do you think you can tell us a bit more about them?" Sonic asks.

Sassy sighs a bit as she nods. "Yeah," she replies. "Well, first there is Sillina. She's a white cat with green eyes and lavender clothing," she starts. The magenta hedgehog then starts to giggle a bit. "She loves to think of anything fashion. She'll always find an outfit she thinks that would look well for someone," she says with a small smile. Realizing she's off topic, the magenta hedgehog starts to blush a bit in embarrassment. "Oh right," she mumbles while stopping her blush. "Anyways, then there is Buck. He's a mint fox with flame eyes. He's usually training himself," she explains.

Tails thinks back to fox. So, Buck is his name… From the short description, this guy doesn't sound much of someone he would hang out with. Tails then remembered there is one more. "What about the other one?" he asks Sassy.

Before Sassy could mutter a word, Sonic noticed someone gliding in the air. "Hang on," the blue hedgehog announces. He looks closer at the sky to see who it is. However, the figure is heading this way! Not just a figure, a red figure. Once the figure lands near the group, they turn out to be a red male echidna with amethyst eyes and boxing knuckle gloves. Sonic, Amy, and Tails instantly recognize him while Sassy stares in shock. "Knuckles?" Sonic questions in surprise.

Knuckles, the red echidna, looks to Sonic, Tails, and Amy with a slight wave. "Yo," he announces with a slight wave as he walks up to the three. "Guys, something strange is going on around here. The Master Emerald had picked up some strange energy last night and it had not stopped glowing," he states with a serious expression.

Sonic looks to Tails and Amy who also looked concern. They have a slight idea on what going on, but they're going to need more information. "There is more," Knuckles continued. Sonic, Amy, and Tails look back to Knuckles. "The Master Emerald had returned to normal, but it was because of an intruder that I caught," he explains while looking down to think a bit. With a short sigh, the echidna looks back up. "The intruder was an echidna like me except purple," he describes the intruder.

"Keke?"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy look towards where they heard the mumble from. Sassy stares at the group with more shock and now with worry. Knuckles glares a bit at Sassy while hiding his surprised expression. "You know her?" he asks. The echidna noticed the magenta hedgehog taking a step back.

Sonic noticed Knuckles stomping towards Sassy, so he gets in between the two. "Whoah Knux, let's not jump into actions so quickly," he says to the red echidna. The blue hedgehog turns to Sassy. "So Sassy, who's Keke?" he asks the magenta hedgehog.

Sassy looks to Knuckles in concern. Should she tell about Keke? This echidna seems to be friends with Sonic and the others. After a quiet sigh, Sassy looks to the blue hedgehog and his friends. "Keke is a purple echidna who usually attends to avoid a large crowd or attention as much as she can. I can't really say much about her except I do see her around Buck or Lunaura," she explains.

Sonic thinks a bit about all the folks Sassy talked about. To find Sillina, he and his friends will need to look at a town or city which he'll have to leave Amy and Sassy to do. That sounds like a good start. But, what about the other two? "So, who are you?" the blue hedgehog hears Knuckles asks.

Tails looks to Knuckles. "Knuckles meet Sassy. She's a new friend of ours and is Amy's older sister," he says to the echidna.

Knuckles now couldn't hold his surprise expression. "Amy's older sister? How is that possible?" he questions. The red echidna looks to Amy and noticed her somewhat nervous expression. He might have an idea on what's going on, maybe. "Oh, I see," he says while turning to Sassy with a glare. "Then what is she doing here now after all this time?" he asks.

Sassy flinches a bit at Knuckles's question. Just because Amy and her friends are okay with learning about her and her people, it does not mean it's okay to tell all of their friends. "She actually came to visit Amy, but now she's also here to look for some items that Eggman stole from the place she came from," she hears Tails say. The magenta hedgehog looks to the fox with a bit of relief.

Knuckles looks to Tails. "Eggman is involved?" he asks with a bit of surprise again.

"Yeah," Sonic says with a serious expression. "According to Sassy, Eggman got into the place she lives in and stole several important items. She and her friends are here to collect them," he explains the situation. "And, we've agreed to help her out," he added with a smile.

Knuckles crosses his arms while he thinks a bit while studying Sassy. The magenta hedgehog looks away when she sees the red echidna looking at her. He isn't too convinced about this hedgehog and her friends. If one of them has their hands on a Chaos Emerald, it's hard to tell if they are really friend or foe. "Then why would your friend have a Chaos Emerald?" he asks with more suspicion.

The group look to Knuckles with surprise and then back to Sassy. Sassy looks to the echidna with a confused look. "Chaos Emerald?" she says in confusion. "What's a Chaos Emerald?" she asks the group.

Sonic and his friends look at each other with surprise. Of course, they never explained about Chaos Emeralds to their new friend. "Well um, it's a long story," Tails says while looking towards Knuckles and Sonic.

Sonic then comes up with an idea as he looks to Sassy and Knuckles. "Alright, here is an idea. Sassy, I need you to explain to Knuckles about your group. Afterwards, we can explain more about the Chaos Emeralds," he says. He notices the magenta hedgehog shaking her head. "Don't worry Sassy, you can trust Knuckles. He's a good friend and can help us with this situation," he reassures Sassy.

Sassy frowns a bit as she looks to Knuckles. Seeing no choice, she sighs a bit. "Well, I hope you and your friends don't mind if I repeat our history," she says to the Sonic and his friends. _'And I hope the others would forgive me,'_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

Kekeionga and Lunaura have been resting in the cave for quite some time, the sun is starting to set. The purple echidna walks out a bit to watch the sunset. While she and the white rabbit were resting, Kekeionga couldn't stop thinking about the red echidna she saw. To think, there is another echidna out here. Is it possible there are more out here? She has to know!

" _Something troubling you?"_

Kekeionga gasps as she turns to the cave, where Lunaura continues to hide in the shadows. Realizing Lunaura thought the question for her to hear, the echidna sighs as she looks back to the setting sun. "This world has echidnas like me," she answers. "I've always wanted to know where my ancestors came from and why I was meant to learn some specific stones. But to see one of them up close and another specie of my kind, I only received more questions. Like, why did some of the echidnas become lunar creatures and what happened to those who didn't?... I just…" she explains but stops herself a bit to think while now watching the moon rise. Having her hands to fists, she looks down with her eyes closed. After a little spark in the cave, Kekeionga opens her eyes with determination. "I have to go back. I need to understand what happened and if there are other echidnas left aside from the one watching the Master Emerald," she then says.

" _Sounds like a powerful item. And if it's being protected, then it sounds like that echidna will be there still. Are you going to ask them about the other echidnas?"_

Kekeionga sighs and shakes her head. "No, I want to figure out that information myself. As much as I'm happy to see another echidna, I'm unsure if he should know about me. And we can't risk that for our world's sake," she replies.

" _This is true. Sassy is telling her sister and her new friends about us as we speak. Perhaps it's best if no one else knows about us unless they are friends with them."_

Kekeionga turns to look back into the cave with shock. "Sassy used to live here too? And, she's here right now?" she asks.

" _Yes, to both questions. Sassy came to visit her sister. And now, her sister and her friends want to help us locate the Lunar Gems before the human, Eggman, finds them. Don't worry, I allowed Sassy to tell them."_

Kekeionga showed a look of surprise as she nods. Remembering her original plan, she looks back outside. "Well, before I can find the Lunar Gems, I need to learn more about my ancestors that lived here. And, you can't stop me," she says with determination. She hears a small sound behind her.

" _I'm not going to stop you Keke. I'm coming with you. Even if you want to find out the information yourself, I need to keep you company and keep others away from your mission, especially for a good friend."_

Kekeionga smiles brightly. "Thank you," she says quietly, but knows it can be heard. She then looks back to the cave. "You ready to get going?" she asks.

Suddenly, a small white creature furry white creature with some turquoise at the tip of her ears and bottom of her tail, blue ocean like eyes, and pink circle with turquoise stars on each cheek pops out of the shadows and jumps on to Kekeionga's right shoulder. It also has a green lightning bolt on the big tip of its tail. This creature also has one ear shorter than the other. It also has four strange bracelets on it: one around its neck like a collar with a strange heart gem attached to it, another on its smaller ear, and two of them on its legs. It also has a band around its arm that looks like Lunaura's. Actually, it looks almost like Lunaura. "Pika," it says to the purple echidna.

Kekeionga giggles a bit and then nods. She then closes her eyes to concentrate and remember where she was at last time before she used her abilities to teleport. Once she got it memorized, she looks to the small creature on her shoulder. "Hang on tight," she says while she feels strange energy around her. Well, it's not strange for her. And then, Kekeionga and the small creature vanished.

* * *

Sassy had listened to Knuckles explaining about the Chaos Emeralds and stares awestruck. To think, how powerful those gems are, perhaps stronger than the Lunar Gems. "But, how can a chaos emerald do with Keke vanishing?" she questions.

Knuckles crosses his arms. "She had triggered a skill called Chaos Control. It allows those who hold a Chaos Emerald to be transported through time and space to get to different locations," he explains. "So, there is no doubt she as a Chaos Emerald," he added.

Sassy blinks a bit to take in the information. But then, she remembered a time Keke would sometimes vanish out of no where especially from a large group. Not only that, she remembers Buck mention psychic powers that Keke possesses. Out of nowhere, Sassy starts to giggle. Sonic and the others were surprised by Sassy's reaction. Knuckles looked a bit upset but waits to see what the magenta hedgehog has to say. Once Sassy calms down, she looks to Sonic and his friends. "I'm sorry. It just came out a bit," she apologizes. She then looks to the red echidna. "I hate to break your theory, but Keke can transport herself without a Chaos Emerald. She uses her psychic powers for that," she explains.

Tails and the others showed a shocked expression. "But how?! How can she do that with psychic powers?" Tails asks. "It's scientifically impossible," he exclaims!

Sassy giggles a bit nervously. "Well, Keke's psychic abilities allow her to teleport to places as well as read one's thoughts. That's all I know about her psychic abilities," she explains.

Knuckles shows a surprised loo as he remembered how Keke was able to locate him so easily after he thought about some questions. That would explain how she found him. Amy shivers at the thought of someone reading her thoughts. If one of these lunar creatures can do that, what else can one do. "Sassy, are there any lunar creatures with other talents?" she suddenly asks.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles look to Amy and then to Sassy. Sassy smiles a bit sadly. "Yeah, but only a few. Stitch, Sillina, and I are not one of them. You guys know about Keke. Coco has the power of ice. She can freeze things solid and resist the cold. Buck has the powers of fire. He can control even the hottest of flames and resist the heat," she explains. Remembering Lunaura, she thinks a bit about her abilities, but couldn't think of anything aside from her secret blade.

Sonic and his friends look at each other a bit. It seems like there are more to some of these lunar creatures. Let's just hope some aren't as stubborn as Stitch. Tails then looks at the sky as the sun finishes setting and the moon rises. "We might need to wait tomorrow to continue our search," he announces. He then looks to Knuckles. "Thanks for telling us that you saw Keke Knuckles. If you happen to see her or any of those that Sassy mentioned, can you let us know?" he asks.

Knuckles looks to Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Sassy with a nod. He then walks to Sassy. "We seem to have gone things a bit rough. So, let's start over, I'm Knuckles, it's nice to meet you," he introduces himself as he held his hand out.

Sassy watches Knuckles with surprise. She then smiles and shakes the echidna's hand. "It's nice to meet you Knuckles. I'm Sassy Rose. It's nice to meet you as well," she says while smiling.

* * *

Kekeionga and the small furry creature arrived at the shrine of the Master Emerald. The creature stares at the gigantic gem with some surprise. It's big as it expected, but it also can sense some strange energy coming from it.

" _You weren't kidding when you said it's the Master Emerald."_

Kekeionga nods as she stares at the large stone. She then looks around for any trace of the red echidna, but to her surprise, she doesn't see him. "He's not here," she mumbles.

" _He's probably with his clan to warn them about you."_

Kekeionga frowns a bit with a nervous expression. She'll have to think of a few possible ways to figure out about finding information about her ancestors before anyone else gets here. The giant gem then begins to glow brighter. The purple echidna flinches a bit until she starts to see something in the gem. She walks closer to the gem to get a better look. The white creature looks as well and see an image of a tall building with a bunch of robots surrounding it. Each robot, including the building, have a strange symbol on them. The symbol looks like the symbol on the creature's band.

" _It seems to be a building that the human could be hiding. But what does this have to do with your ancestors?"_

Kekeionga thinks bit about what the Master Emerald is showing her and the creature. This definitely has nothing to do with her ancestors, but why is it showing them this? Kekeionga watches the image more closely and noticed someone on top of the building. It looked like a human and is holding onto something bright red. Its shape looks similar to the Master Emerald but smaller… is this a warning? "It looks like someone has a hold of something," she says quietly.

The creature looks to Kekeionga as its ears twitch a bit. It turns to the image and studies it carefully. Now, it notices the human with a mini red version of the Master Emerald. Wait, it's seen that shape before.

" _I've seen that shape before. I saved a robot that was attacking the human's robots. It had an item similar but with a yellow glow instead of red."_

Kekeionga looks to the creature with surprise. There is a yellow version as well? She then looks to the Master Emerald with shock as she places her hand on it. She's heard many story books made by her grandparents about the Master Emerald along with seven smaller gems by it. "The servers… are the 7 Chaos…" she starts to mumble. The white creature looks to Kekeionga while it listens. "Chaos is power… Power enriched by the heart…" she added. If that phrase is true, then… "Oh no," she says in shock.

" _What's wrong?"_

Kekeionga looks to the creature, who got off of her shoulder. "I remember something my family had always told me. There are also seven gems that connect to the Master Emerald and are as powerful when they are together. They are known as Chaos Emeralds. If that human gets all seven of those gems, it could spill more trouble if he has them AND the Lunar Gems," she says with worry.

The furry creature looks surprised at the news. It looks back at the Master Emerald and the image of the human with the red gem. It then looks back to Kekeionga with a serious expression. The purple echidna looks to the creature with a frown. Finally, she sighs. She doesn't need to read its mind to know what it wants to do. Kekeionga doesn't want to give up on learning about her ancestors; however, this situation is more serious now. "Yeah, I know. And it's best if we focus on finding the Lunar Gems along with the Chaos Emeralds," she says in a serious tone. The creature nods in agreement.

" _Ah, so he is here too. Of course, he is."_

Kekeionga froze when she heard those thoughts. That didn't come from the creature thanks to the tone. But, if it wasn't from the creature, then who thought of that?

"Well well, why am I not surprised you would be here at night Knucky," a deep feminine voice says. Kekeionga and the creature stood there. The creature was able to see who's here without being spotted. It looks like a mobian bat with teal eyes and wearing a heart-shaped outfit with long white gloves and boots. "You sure like don't like making this easy for me. Can't you at least let me hang out with it for a bit," she asks with a shrug.

Kekeionga suddenly looked shocked. Is this mobian planning to steal the Master Emereald?! She has to stop her! "Hey Knucky, don't try to ignore me," she suddenly hears the mobian say. Nervously, she turns to look at the mobian and sees it is a bat mobian.

When the female mobian bat sees a different pair of eyes, she now notices the different color. The mobian bat lands on the ground out of shock. "You're not Knuckles," she states with more shock as she stares at Kekeionga. She was not expecting to see another echidna beside the one she knows.

" _Keke, get ready to put her to sleep."_

Kekeionga stiffens a bit and then noticed the creature charging towards the bat as its tail starts to glow. The mobian bat had little time to react for she was suddenly attacked by the small creature. She groans a bit as she looks to the creature with confusion. The bat mobian then notices the creature is glaring at her along with some sparks coming out of its cheeks. She starts to get up to fly along with pulling something out. "This is Rouge. We've got a problem on Angel Island! Someone is here to-" was all the mobian bat could say before she was suddenly zapped with a bunch of mint electricity. "AAAAHH," she shouts in pain!

Kekeionga gasps a bit as she watches the creature attack the mobian bat with its electric attack. She watches the creature finish its attack as the bat lands on the ground and drops something. The creature walks to the mobian bat on all fours until it is at least close to the bat and next to the object she dropped. It looks at the object and noticed it looks like a walkie-talkie. The creature crushes the object until it is destroyed. "Pikachu," it says to the bat as it stands on its back legs.

The mobian bat, or Rouge as she said her name earlier, shivers from the electricity and feels immobilized. Just what is this creature? "Lunaura, that wasn't necessary," she hears the purple echidna say! Lunaura? Is that what the creature is or is that its name? The creature looks to the echidna with a shrug. Rouge then sees the purple echidna walking up to her. Once close, the purple echidna gets to her knees and lifts Rouge's chin up to have the bat look at her. "We're sorry, but we can't have you take that Emerald," she apologizes. Once the purple echidna blinks, her teal eyes have a pink glow as the headband gem on her starts to glow. The bat then starts to feel sleepy. No, she has to stay awake to warn Knuckles and his before it's- Rouge finally had her eyes shut as she sees darkness.


	8. Reunion?

**Author's note:**

 **Hello! Here is a long chapter! Many things have happened here... many things. Also, the poll is now closed. And most of you think Sonic should know what a Pikachu is. So, I'll have Sonic as also know part of Super Smash Bros. That is all I have to say since... well... there isn't much to be said aside from enjoy this ridiculous long chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Reunited?**_

After reintroducing Knuckles and Sassy, Sonic and his friends are now on the plane as they fly back to Angel Island, Knuckles's home. Sassy was a concerned because of the seating and the fact Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles will have to ride on the wings. But after reassuring her, they are able to travel to a floating island near the sea. The magenta hedgehog stares at the island with shock. She's never seen a floating island before. As they fly to the island, they also see a large glowing gem in an ancient looking shrine. "Is that one of the Chaos Emeralds?" Sassy asks.

"Nope, that's the Master Emerald," Tails replies. "It helps keep the chaos emeralds in control and allows Angel Island to float. Knuckles is the one who keeps it safe," he added. Sassy stares at the large gem in awestruck. That seems to be really strong.

Knuckles listens to Tails and smirks with pride. He looks to the island and the Master Emerald, and then back to Tails. "Thanks for the ride," he says to the fox.

Tails gives a smile to Knuckles as he continues to fly the plane closer to the shrine of the Master Emerald. But as he did, he noticed a figure on the shrine next to the emerald. Curious, the fox turns the plane a bit to find a place to land. Sonic noticed the planes change of course and looks confused. "What are you doing Tails?" he asks.

Tails frowns a bit as he tries to land the plane. "I think I saw someone by the Master Emerald," he replies as he lands the plane.

Once everyone got off the plane, they head towards the shrine. When they arrived, they noticed a mobian bat unconscious on the ground. "Is that Rouge?" Amy questions with shock.

Knuckles groans in annoyance. Rouge, the mobian bat, is probably faking this to scare him, which has never worked. He walks up to the unconscious bat and shakes her to wake her up. However, the moment he places his hand on her, the echidna felt tiny electrical shocks zap him a bit. "What the?" he exclaims in shock.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Sassy were surprised when they see the little shock Knuckles got. And now that they noticed little sparks around Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles became concerned. "What happened to her?" Sonic questions with worry.

Tails looks at the sparks that sometimes pop out a bit on Rouge. The fox then pulls out an orange device as he uses it to scan the sparks on the bat. While he does that, Sassy stiffens a bit as she looks around the area. She feels an energy source she's familiar with; no there are two of them. She looks to where its trail leads to and feels it going down to the woods she and the others came out from. She wasn't certain about them at first, but now she has a bad feeling about how this encounter had gone. "Got it," Tails announces. Tails looks to the group as he looks through what his device is showing him. "According to these readings, Rouge has been attacked by plain electricity. But, it's not enough to do serious harm to her," he explains.

Knuckles stares at Tails's device with a suspicious look. "There has to be more than just electricity that caused this much damage," he says with uncertainty.

Amy watches the situation with concern but noticed something strange. If these strangers had attacked Rouge here, why is the Master Emerald here? Wouldn't the strangers be after it because of its power or its rarity? She then looks to the others and noticed Sassy staring at the woods. "Sassy?" she tries to call out to the magenta hedgehog.

* * *

Kekeionga and the small creature had arrived at a weird mushroom looking hill. The mushrooms themselves look harmless. The purple echidna looks back to where they came from and sighs. "You know, I still think zapping her was a bit too much," she states as she looks back to the creature.

The small creature stood on its back legs and shrugs. Kekeionga looks around the area while watching the mushrooms carefully. They suddenly hear someone heading towards them which had them get ready to defend themselves. To their relief, they see a male yellow-blue hedgehog with strange green clothing, small turquoise star on his cheek and magenta eyes, the left side looking badly damaged for years. It's relieving for them because they recognize him; it's Stitch. "I see you two are stuck on this floating island too," he says with his arms crossed while walking towards the purple echidna and small creature.

Kekeionga looks down a bit. "For now, yes," she says with certain. "I've already used my psychic abilities to teleport twice and had to hypnotic someone so they wouldn't do any damage to this place. I'll need some time to rest my psychic abilities a bit before I can use them again," she added.

Stitch sighs a bit as he nods. After all, it's important for Kekeionga to rest. He then noticed the small creature next to the purple echidna. A smug appears on his face as he lowers down to the creature. "It's been a while since I've seen you looking like that Lunaura. Does the world still look big to you in that form?" he teases.

The small creature, Lunaura, glares at Stitch from his teasing. Mint colored electric sparks start to pop out of her cheeks. In swift motion, the furry creature zaps the yellow-blue hedgehog, but stops after a few seconds. She watches Stitch lose his balance and falls to the ground while shivering a bit. "Pika," she mumbles as she looks away from the hedgehog.

Stitch groans as he feels the electric sparks immobilizing him. "You know I can't understand you talking like that right?" he questions. All he heard was another "Pika" sound from Lunaura. "Whatever," he mumbles. The hedgehog then tries to get up but fails. "Alright, I get it. I'll shut up about your little transformation. Can you let me move again?" he asks.

Lunaura huffs as she walks on all fours and places her tail on Stitch's back. Immediately, the electric shocks were attracted to Lunaura's tail and all of them had returned to her. Stitch makes a huge sigh of relief as he stands up. He looks to the small creature and then to Kekeionga. "So, any luck with finding the Lunar Gems?" he asks them.

Kekeionga shakes her head. "No, but there are other stuff around here that we've discovered," she replies. "This world has these seven stones that can change one's thoughts into power. And if the human gets seven of those, it can cause a disaster. They're known as the Chaos Emeralds," she explains.

Stitch looked a bit surprised, but eye narrows at Kekeionga. "How do you know all about that?" he asks the echidna.

Kekeionga frowns a bit. "My family has been telling me stories about them. My ancestors had to face a natural disaster one time because of those same stones. Because of them, most of the echidna clan had been wiped out," she answers with a sigh.

Lunaura looks to Kekeionga with a small frown and then looks back to Stitch with no expression. Stitch looks to Kekeionga with more surprise. He then scratches his head a bit with a frown. "I'm sorry that happened," he says with empathy.

Kekeionga shakes her head with a sad smile. "Don't worry about that," she says to Stitch. She then shows a serious expression. "Right now, we just figured out that my ancestors used to live in this same world. Which means, the Chaos Emeralds are here. The human has one in his possession as we speak. We can't let him get anymore," she states.

Lunaura nods in agreement with a tiny smile as Stitch nods as well. The small creature then hears something for her ears start twitching a bit. She turns to where she heard it while remaining on all fours.

" _Something's coming."_

Kekeionga looks to Lunaura and sees her looking at a different direction. She looks to see what the small creature sees, but she noticed something in the distance. She tries to look at it a bit better until she sees something else heading towards her and the others. "Guys, watch out," she exclaims!

Stitch and Lunaura heed Kekeionga's warning! With the purple echidna, they successfully dodged a few spike balls. Stitch glares at the direction the attack came from. There, he sees a large red robot with a strange black symbol in the middle. "What's with this robot?" he questions as he glares at the robot.

Kekeionga noticed something familiar about that symbol. She looks to Lunaura's grey band and sees the symbol. Speaking of Lunaura, the small creature is glaring and growling madly at the robot as little mint sparks keep popping out of her cheeks. "Is that one of the human's robots?" she asks. When the purple echidna sees Lunaura nod, she glares at the robot as she starts to emit a turquoise glow.

Stitch sees Lunaura and Kekeionga getting ready to fight. So, he does the same. "Alright, let's see what this tin can has in store for us," he says while emitting a turquoise glow as well.

The large robot, with a hand raised at the group, starts shooting strange red laser spheres at Stitch, Kekeionga, and Lunaura. Of course, the trio dodged and continues to do so. The three scattered a bit to confuse the large robot. Unfortunately, the robot raises its other hand and starts shooting lasers from there too.

Lunaura manages to dodge the lasers by jumping onto a mushroom. However, the moment she jumps onto one, she was suddenly bounced off it and into the bushes. The small creature lands on the ground face first. Groaning and growling, Lunaura gets up as she shakes the dirt off. She glares at the mushroom she was on but then remembers and sees other mushrooms around the area. Some of them are short, but there are others that are tall. The white creature hears a yelp. She looks at the direction where she heard it and sees the robot still shooting lasers at a certain direction. Lunaura can't see Stitch and Kekeionga. Looking at the mushrooms, the small creature smirks as she comes up with an idea.

* * *

Sassy continues to stare at the woods with concern. Could it really be Keke? If so, why did she attack Rouge? Also, who else is with her? She flinches a bit when Amy was suddenly in front of her. "Hey, Sassy," the pink hedgehog says with a bit of an annoyed expression. "What are you staring at?" she asks.

Sassy blinks a bit as she looks to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles who are looking at her with confusion as well. She looks back at the woods and frowns a bit. "I think I might know who did this," she says and then looks down. "I'm just wondering if it's true," she added. The magenta hedgehog looks back up to the woods and points towards it. "I felt their energy presence when we've arrived here," she explained.

Sonic looks at the direction Sassy pointed. He starts to think a bit while looking back between Rouge and the woods. "I think we should split up to see what's going on. Rouge might wake up and when she does, we're going to need answers on what happened. At the same time, we have to figure out if someone else is on this island," he suggests as he looks back to the others.

Sassy and Knuckles nod in agreement with Amy and Tails. Suddenly. The group start to hear something coming towards them. Before they know it, something rolls towards them but stops at just the entrance of the woods, a strange spiked ball. Everyone flinched and backed away from the sharp object until they see it won't come any closer. Knuckles glares as he looks straight at the woods. "Something is attacking Angel Island," he says in anger!

Sonic glares at the woods with Amy and Tails. "I bet Eggman has something to do with this. And if that's true, then Sassy's friends are in danger," he says while having his hands to fists. The blue hedgehog then looks to the others. "Here's the plan: Tails, Amy, you two stay here to keep an eye on Rouge while Knuckles, Sassy, and I go see what's going on," he says.

Tails nods with a serious expression. Amy makes a small pout, but she sighs and nods. "Just be careful out there," she says to Sonic. The blue hedgehog gives the pink hedgehog a thumbs up as he looks to the red echidna and magenta hedgehog, who nods to him. Sonic and Knuckles start running into the woods with Sassy following them.

* * *

Kekeionga and Stitch kept running to avoid the little laser spheres the large robot kept shooting. No matter how many times they try to trick it, the robot would continue to counter. The yellow-blue hedgehog then notices a dead end. This caused him and the purple echidna to stop. "This is bad," he comments. Stitch and Kekeionga then noticed the robot coming closer. Seems like they have no choice but to fight.

Just as the robot got close, it was suddenly attacked by Lunaura, who attacked using her tail. Kekeionga was surprised how she got up high to attack. "Lunaura, how did you do that?" she asks. The purple echidna sees the small creature point to the mushrooms. "The mushrooms?" she questions. She then sees the robot coming closer as it aims its arm at her, Stitch, and Lunaura.

" _Jump!"_

Kekeionga looks to Lunaura and sees the small creature jump on to one of the mushrooms as she starts to emit a turquoise glow. As soon as it's on, Lunaura immediately jumps off of it, but this time, she jumps higher than she was on the ground. It was high enough for her to be above the robot. The small creature then strikes at the robot's shoulder. The purple echidna became surprised along with the yellow-blue hedgehog. Stitch smirks. "So, the mushrooms are like trampolines! Perfect," he says as he does the same. Once the hedgehog is on the other shoulder, Kekeionga does the same and is now on the same shoulder Lunaura is on.

The robot starts struggling to get the trio off it. Kekeionga, Stitch, and Lunaura held on tight to not fall off. As they held on, the three start to emit more of the turquoise glow. When the robot finally sends them flying, Lunaura, Kekeionga, and Stitch each threw a turquoise sphere at the robot. All three attacks hit it; this caused the robot to tip and fall to the ground backwards. Lunaura lands on all fours as Kekeionga and Stitch land on their back or stomach.

Stitch groans as he gets up and noticed the robot is down. He chuckles as he stands on his feet while Kekeionga tries to get up. The yellow-blue hedgehog walks to the purple echidna and helps her up. Lunaura nods to the two, but she suddenly hears something in the distance. She turns and sees the robot getting ready to shoot more lasers at her, Kekeionga, and Stitch!

A blue blur had sped by the group and struck down the robot with a spin dash. Because of this, the robot was immediately shut down with a hole through its chest. The blue blur came back to examine the robot. The blue blur turned out to be a blue hedgehog. Stitch immediately recognizes the hedgehog and eye narrows a bit. How did he get here?

Sonic smirks as he looks at the destroyed robot. "Looks like Egghead is losing his touch with his inventions," he comments. The hedgehog then turns to the group to see the newcomers. He immediately recognizes the yellow-blue hedgehog. "Hey, you're Stitch right?" he calls out while walking towards the group. Stitch says nothing as he crosses his arms. Sonic shrugs and turns to the purple echidna, who looks at him with a nervous expression. Sassy was right, this one really is an echidna. "You must be Keke right? Sassy told me and my friends about you. It's nice to meet you," he says with a smile. He hopes that can help the purple echidna be at ease. The blue hedgehog then turns to the small furry creature, who is glaring at him. This is new… and yet familiar. Why does he have a feeling like he's seen a creature like that before?

"Sonic," the blue hedgehog hears someone call out. Stitch and Kekeionga turn to the source and noticed a red echidna heading towards them. Knuckles stops when he sees the purple echidna and the yellow-blue hedgehog. There she is, the other echidna! "It's you," he mumbles as he stares at Kekeionga with shock.

Kekeionga shivers a bit and takes a step back. The red echidna is back. But, where are the rest of his clan? "Stitch, Keke," the purple echidna and yellow-blue hedgehog hear a familiar voice! They soon see a magenta hedgehog coming up from behind the red echidna. It's Sassy!

Stitch just watches while Kekeionga shows a surprised expression. "Sassy?" the purple echidna mumbles. When it is confirmed the magenta hedgehog is Sassy, the purple echidna lets a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she mumbles again.

Sonic continues to look at the small creature. He knows for sure he's seen a creature like that! Why he can't remember what it was called? The blue hedgehog stiffens a bit when the creature's glare deepens. "Pika pi pika pikachu?" the creature questions as it growls. Stitch and Kekeionga look back to the creature. Knuckles and Sassy were surprised to hear someone else but couldn't see them since Stitch and Kekeionga's figures are somewhat preventing them from seeing it. Sonic looked shocked. What he heard was something different!

"What are you staring at?"

Sonic continues to stare at the creature as he sees the ears twitch a bit in annoyance. Now he knows what this creature is! He walks to the furry creature and picks it up. "Now I know what you are! You're a Pikachu aren't you?" he says with surprise.

Kekeionga and Stitch stare at Sonic with shock! How did he know what Lunaura is? Sassy and Knuckles were finally able to see the creature thanks to Sonic. The magenta hedgehog looks at the creature and could've sworn she seen those colors and brackets before. Lunaura stiffens a bit, but thanks to that, she was able to calm down a little. "Pika pika. Pi pika pika pikachu. Pi, pika pikachu pika pi pikachu pi," she starts to say while showing the lightning bolt on her tail to help Sonic understand what she's saying.

"Okay, okay. You know what I am. Now, put me down or I will electrocute you."

Sonic stared at the creature, or a Pikachu, with complete shock. Without meaning to, he drops the creature. The creature lands on her back and groans in pain a bit. "Hey, what was that for?" he hears Stitch say.

Snapping out of it, the blue hedgehog helps the Pikachu get on her feet. But, a question lingers in his head. _'I could've sworn I heard it talk just now. Was it my imagination?,'_ he thinks to himself.

" _I could've sworn I heard it talk just now. Was it my imagination?"_

Kekeionga looks to Sonic when she heard his thoughts. He heard someone talking? The purple echidna looks to Lunaura and then to the blue hedgehog. She suddenly looked shocked as she stares at Sonic. "Are you… able to understand what she's saying?" she asks.

Lunaura glared at Sonic until she heard Kekeionga's question. Now, she looks at the hedgehog with surprise. Can this hedgehog really understand what she's saying?! How is that possible?! Her ears twitch when she hears someone coming closer. She turns and sees the red echidna and Sassy walking closer. She grumbles quietly as she crosses her arms.

Sonic looks to Kekeionga and then back down to the Pikachu. "I-I think so. I'm not sure how though," he replies. He then noticed some features on the Pikachu that are familiar. For starters, the fur color is white instead of a different color and is furrier than he remembered. And then, the strange brackets on it. He knows for sure he's seen someone wearing them before. "Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?" he asks the creature.

Lunaura looks back to Sonic with no expression. Just because he can understand her, it does not mean she'll answer. "You could say that," she hears Stitch say. She looks to the yellow-blue hedgehog and sees a smug on his face.

" _Don't you dare."_

Kekeionga looks to Lunaura and then to Stitch. She too sees the smug look on the yellow-blue hedgehog's face which got her uneasy. "Stitch," she tries to warn him.

Before Kekeionga had the chance, Stitch picks up Lunaura so he can explain more. "Let's just say this little rascal likes to do things alone and yet defends others on what she feels is right. She's also defended you and your girlfriend," he explains while unaware of Lunaura glaring at him.

Sonic looked surprised and groans a bit about Amy being mentioned. However, before he could say anything, Kekeionga interrupts. She noticed something that actually had been going on when Sonic first arrived. "Lunaura, why is your band glowing?" she asks. The blue hedgehog looks around for the rabbit until he notices the Pikachu's band glowing. The band looks a bit similar to his! Sonic looks to the band on his wrist and sees it glowing too!

Knuckles noticed the bands glowing and is confused. "What's going on here?" he asks. Sassy was so shock, she couldn't form the words out of her mouth. First, this creature, or Pikachu, is Lunaura! And second, the bands on both Lunaura and Sonic are glowing!

Sonic looks at his band with a confused expression. "I'm not sure Knuckles. But something tells me these bands can only react when they are near each other," he answers. The blue hedgehog looks to the band on the Pikachu's arm. What does Eggman want to do with him and… Lunaura? Wait, isn't Lunaura suppose to be the rabbit Sassy was with earlier until she left? The Pikachu was then free from Stitch's grasp. She too stares at her band and looks to Sonic's band with a confused expression. "Hey," Sonic says to the Pikachu. "Did you happen to find a strange human with a big moustache wearing a red outfit at some point?" he asks.

Lunaura eye narrows at Sonic, but nods. Sonic looked a bit surprised but expected that answer. "Why did he place a band on you?" he asks. The blue hedgehog was only greeted with silence by the Pikachu. "Well?" he asks a bit impatiently.

Lunaura continues to remain silent, not even thinking her answer. Noticing the impatient look on the blue hedgehog's face, she continues to show no expression. She noticed everyone else is staring at her which got her to start glaring a bit. Knuckles noticed the glare, so he starts to glare at Lunaura. "Hey, are you going to answer or what?" he asks with an annoyed tone.

Lunaura looks to Knuckles with an eye narrow. An idea came into her head as she smirks. "Pika," she says to the red echidna. Knuckles shows a confused look.

Sonic glares a bit at Lunaura. "Why not? Why do you not want to answer?" he questions. He then noticed Knuckles, Stitch, and Sassy looking at him with a confused expression. "What? She said no and I'm asking her why," he says.

"That's not what I heard," Knuckles says with a bit of confusion. "All I heard was "pika" Sonic," he says in confusion. Sassy and Stitch nod in agreement while Kekeionga sighs a bit.

Sonic looks to Lunaura and sees the little smirk on her face. Is… Is she teasing him? Glaring at the Pikachu, the blue hedgehog taps his feet a bit rapidly. "Um, Mr. Sonic," he hears Kekeionga call out. He looks to the purple echidna. "You said earlier that Lunaura is a Pikachu. How did you know that?" she questions.

Sonic smirks a bit. "Well, I've met one before when I was transported to a strange dimension," he explains. He looks back down to Lunaura and looks confused. "Although, the one I saw had a different… appearance," he comments.

Lunaura shows an annoyed look at Sonic. Stretching a bit, the Pikachu looks up to Kekeionga. Using her tail to lightly tab on the purple echidna's leg, she tries to get Kekeionga's attention. Unfortunately, Sonic picks her up to look at her with a confused look. "Not to mention, the Pikachu I met was a lot friendlier than this one when we aren't fighting," he states as he watches Lunaura with an annoyed look.

Lunaura now glares at Sonic as mint colored sparks are now on her cheeks. Before the hedgehog knew it, he was being electrocuted by mint colored electricity. He falls to the ground on his back while groaning a bit in pain. Knuckles and Sassy looked shocked at what the Pikachu did! So, she was the one responsible for zapping Rouge! "So, you're the one responsible for what you did to Rouge," he says in a bit of anger! "Do you have any idea what your attack could do to others?" he asks while glaring at Lunaura.

Lunaura looks at Knuckles with an annoyed look. She looks back to Kekeionga who is looking at her with a nervous look.

" _Damn, someone sure is "grateful" to us for helping him protect that emerald."_

Kekeionga flinches a bit as she looks back to Knuckles. Could that bat mobian be a friend to the echidna? "Now, look at what you did to Sonic! You better explain on how to get him to normal," he demands. The red echidna noticed Lunaura looking back towards him with an annoyed look still. The Pikachu turns away from Knuckles, which got him mad. "Start talking or else I'll make you," he demands more!

Lunaura glares a bit at the red echidna but it then changes to a challenging smirk while mint colored sparks continue to spike out from her cheeks. Knuckles's glare deepens. "Very well then, you asked for it," he shouts! The red echidna then quickly charges towards Lunaura as he gets ready to punch her. Kekeionga was about to get ready to stop this ridiculous fight, but the Pikachu jumps up to dodge the red echidna and lands on his head. Knuckles glares but was then zapped by mint colored electricity. He lands on his stomach while groaning a bit in pain.

Lunaura gets off the red echidna and shows a victorious smirk. "Pika pi," she says to the echidna. Sonic groans a bit as he tries to get up but fails a bit. The Pikachu eye narrows at Sonic until his band catches her attention again, for it is still glowing slightly like hers.

"Lunaura, that's enough," Sassy shouts to the Pikachu! Lunaura looks to the magenta hedgehog as she eye narrows a bit. "Stop hurting them, they didn't do anything to hurt you," she added with a slight glare. Sassy watches Lunaura shrug a bit as the Pikachu looks back at the band on Sonic.

The Pikachu starts tugging on the band attached to the blue hedgehog. Sonic watches with a confused expression as he sees Lunaura trying to get his band off. After some time of trying to get the band off the blue hedgehog, the Pikachu gave up as she glares at the bands on the hedgehog and herself. Why would Eggman want these bands on her and him? Well, perhaps Sonic has been a huge threat to the human for quite some time. But, why her? Did their first encounter bring that much danger to Eggman? "Uh, Lunaura you might want to release these guys from their paralysis," the Pikachu hears Stitch say.

Lunaura rolls her eyes as she places her tail on the blue hedgehog. Sonic starts to feel the electric energy leaving him! He looks to the Pikachu with surprise. _'How is she doing that?'_ he thinks to himself.

" _How is she doing that?"_

Kekeionga looks to Sonic with a small smile. "That's thanks to one of the brackets on Lunaura's leg. It has the power to draw any electric energy from other people to her as long as she has physical contact with them," she replies to the blue hedgehog's silent question.

Sonic looks to Kekeionga and the back to Lunaura. "But wouldn't the electricity hurt her as well?" he asks the purple echidna. After all, the Pikachu doesn't seem to be talking to him, so he figured he'll ask those who know her.

Kekeionga shakes her head. "Thanks to Lunaura's special ability, the electricity can't hurt her. Instead, it'll increase her strength," she answers Sonic. She then notices the Pikachu had finished absorbing all the electricity from the blue hedgehog. The Pikachu then turns to the purple echidna as she points to the red echidna.

" _I suggest we make sure temper head doesn't rampage when I release him."_

Kekeionga frowns as she looks to Knuckles. Sonic, when he feels he can move again, stands up as he sees Lunaura looking at the purple echidna, who is look at the red echidna. "Um, is she going to help my friend?" he asks with an eye narrow.

Kekeionga looks to Sonic as her frown continues to show. After a sigh, she looks to Knuckles. "Sir, before my friend can release you, you have to promise to calm down and not attack any of us," she says with a serious expression.

Knuckles eye narrows at Kekeionga a bit. "Humph. It's not like I have much of a choice," he replies. "Just get me out of this hold," he requests. The red echidna sees Lunaura eye narrows at him as she stands on her back feet. This got him to glare more at the Pikachu. "I said I'll calm down, alright?" he says a bit louder. Knuckles noticed Lunaura had her arms crossed with the same expression remaining on her face. The red echidna starts to growl a bit.

Kekeionga stiffens a bit and looks to Lunaura. "Come on Lunaura. Please take the electricity out of him," she begged a bit.

Lunaura looks to Kekeionga and noticed the worried expression on her. The Pikachu waits a few seconds, and then she finally sighs. "Pika," she says with a huff. The white creature walks to the red echidna with the back of her legs only. Lunaura, once she's close to Knuckles, places her tail on his head.

Sonic watches Lunaura get rid of the electric energy on Knuckles after he heard her huff out fine with a confused look as he walks to Sassy. "Your friend has a little attitude," he whispers to the magenta hedgehog.

Sassy, while watching everything and hears Sonic, sighs. "Well, I still don't know if we are friends. But, she does like to do some things her way," she whispers to the blue hedgehog.

While Sassy and Sonic talked, Lunaura's ears start to twitch, a sign she heard the two hedgehogs. She looks to the two hedgehogs without turning her head with a bit of an annoyed expression. Once she no longer feels any electricity on Knuckles, the Pikachu removes her tail from him. Noticing the two hedgehogs are about to turn towards her, Lunaura looks away as she moves back from the red echidna.

Knuckles groans as he gets back up. When he feels like he's okay, he then glares a bit at Lunaura. "So, care to explain why you zapped Rouge?" he then questions the Pikachu. He sees Lunaura look at him with an eye narrow. "A mobian bat," he explains a bit about Rouge.

Kekeionga looked shocked. "W-wait, are you friends and Sonic with her?" she asks. Knuckles looks to the purple echidna with a bit of surprise. Before the red echidna could explain, Kekeionga bows down in shame. "We're so sorry, sir! W-we thought she was trying to steal your emerald. We had no idea she's a friend of yours," she apologizes. Lunaura eye narrows at Kekeionga as she crosses her arms.

Knuckles was taken aback by how Kekeionga is apologizing. Then again, he realizes the Master Emerald is still back at its shrine when he and the others found Rouge. Was the purple echidna and Pikachu protecting the Master Emerald? The red echidna then looked surprised at the possible solution. "N-no, there is nothing for you to apologize. I'm surprised you would protect something instead of stealing it," he says to the purple echidna. He then sighs as he looks away. "I should be the one to apologize for judging you and your friends," he says in shame. Knuckles then looks back to Kekeionga. "Also, you don't have to call me sir. I'm Knuckles the echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald," he says while holding his hand out to the purple echidna.

Now it was Kekeionga's turn to look at Knuckles with a surprised expression. Noticing his hand, the purple echidna shyly shook her hand with the red echidna's. "I'm Kekeionga but call me Keke for short," she introduces herself.

Sonic smiles as he waves to Kekeionga. "Nice to meet you Keke. I'm Sonic the hedgehog," he introduces himself to the purple echidna. Lunaura and Stitch watch Kekeionga look to the blue hedgehog and then back to the red echidna with a shy smile.

Stitch sighs as he shakes his head. "Man Sassy, these new friends of yours sure are winning us over one at a time," he says to the magenta hedgehog.

Sassy smiles to Sonic and Knuckles. "I'm sure we'll all get along and together we can stop Eggman and save our homes," she says to Stitch with confidence.

Stitch looks to Sassy and sighs a bit. "Well, it's going to take some time for me Sas. After all, I'm still not certain about trusting them," he states while crossing his arms. "Also, I've talked to the master," he announces quietly to the magenta hedgehog. "He's agreed to allow these friends of yours and your sister to learn about us and help, but if the worst happens, he will have to come here himself and erase all of their memories if they double cross us," he says in a serious tone.

Sassy stiffens a bit as she clenches her hands to fists. She looks to Stitch with a serious expression. "I'll keep that in mind," she says to Stitch.

Stitch nods. "Alright then Sassy," he says to the magenta hedgehog. "Also, you'll still have to get to the others and inform them about your new friends," he states.

Sassy sighs. "I know. Coco had already informed me that Buck and Sillina are here as well. We need to warn them about Eggman. He's also after us. I think it's so he can locate the Lunar Gems," she states as she recalls from a robot attacking her and Coco.

Stitch looks to Sassy with shock. "What, Coco is here as well?" he asks. When Sassy nods, he starts to get concerned. "This is bad. We'll need to get Coco back to our world," he states.

Sonic hears Sassy and Stitch's conversation and smiles to the yellow-blue hedgehog. "Don't worry. Coco is with Vanilla and Cream. Those two can watch over her until we find those gems," he says with a confident smile.

Stitch looks to Sonic and noticed Sassy is smiling as well. This got him to sigh as he facepalms. "Buck is going to flip out," he mumbles a bit. "Alright fine, but once this is over or if Eggman finds her, she needs to return," he confirms. Lunaura listened to the hedgehogs with a slight glare. She sighs quietly as she looks to Kekeionga and Knuckles who are also watching the hedgehogs.

Kekeionga looked worried when she hears Coco. The raccoon has the mind of a young child, so it's dangerous for her to be out here. "So, forgive me for asking," she suddenly hears Knuckles saying. The purple looks to the other echidna. "Are there any echidnas in your world?" he asks.

Kekeionga looked surprised. Is Knuckles the only echidna in this world? She looks down as she shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry," she replies. "I'm the only echidna alive in my world," she added. She looks to Knuckles. "I'm guessing it's the same for you here, right?" she questions.

Knuckles shows a sad smile as he shakes his head. "I'm afraid so," he replies. "But still, it's good to see another echidna around," he comments.

Kekeionga smiles a bit. "Same for you," she says to the red echidna. She then looks to the three hedgehogs. They still seem to be discussing about the locations of where Buck and Sillina could be. She hopes those two are alright.

" _Sorry to leave you and the others like this Keke. But it looks like you and the others have things under control here with Sassy's friends. In the meantime, I'll cure the bat from her paralysis. Let me know when you are ready to teleport again."_

Kekeionga stiffens when she hears Lunaura's thoughts. It sounded like it came from the woods; but, how could it come from there when Lunaura is- When Kekeionga looks to where Lunaura was at, she gasps and realizes the Pikachu is gone! Sonic and Knuckles noticed Kekeionga's gasp. "What's wrong?" Knuckles asks. Noticing the purple echidna staring, he looks to where she's staring at. He doesn't see anyone, so what is she staring-

Wait, Knuckles noticed there is a bit less white around the area. It looks like Sonic noticed as well since he starts to look around. "Hey, where's that Pikachu?" he questions. Now it was Stitch and Sassy's turn to look around for the Pikachu. The blue hedgehog seems to be more eager to find the small creature as well. There are a lot of questions he wants to ask her.

Sassy continues to look around until her eyes lay on Sonic's band. She noticed a change and is surprised. "Sonic, your band stopped glowing," she states!

Everyone looks at the band around Sonic's band and noticed the gray material has indeed stopped glowing. Now the blue hedgehog has more questions. Knuckles shows a confused look for he also has questions, but there is one that pops up the most. The red echidna looks to Sassy, Stitch, and Kekeionga. "Who is that small creature? Sonic said it's a Pikachu, but you three seem to call it by a different name," he asks.

Sassy actually has no clue as to what's going on with Lunaura. She turns to Kekeionga and Stitch, hoping they know what's going on with Lunaura right now. Stitch crosses his arms. "That creature defended Sonic and his girlfriend earlier today. However, she likes to do things her way," he replies. "She's come to look for the Lunar Gems as well to prevent the human, you guys call Eggman, from getting his dirty hands on them," he added to his reply.

Knuckles glares a bit. "Then why did she take off when it would've been easier to look for those items together? Plus, she still owes us for zapping Rouge," he states in a bit of anger.

Kekeionga steps up. "It'll be alright Knuckles. As we speak, Lunaura is on her way to take out the electricity from your friend," she says with confidence.

Sonic then has a serious expression. "Then let's go after her. She won't be able to get off this island alone," he states. Knuckles and Sassy nods in agreement. Kekeionga and Stitch look at each other.

"Is most of your psychic powers back yet Keke?" Stitch whispers to the purple echidna.

Kekeionga frowns a bit. "I can feel some of my power being restored. But if I were to teleport, I only have enough strength for myself and maybe with someone else," she answers in a whisper.

Stitch nods as he suddenly notices a robot speeding ahead above him and the others. Sonic then quickly runs ahead… really fast. The yellow-blue hedgehog blinks in surprise until he sees Knuckles and Sassy running after him. He looks to Kekeionga. "Come on, I'll explain as we try to catch up," he says while running after the group. Kekeionga blinks in confusion as she follows.


End file.
